Auras and Thoughts
by Troyfan16
Summary: Savannah however punched her friend in the arm and spoke, “My name is Savannah, and this is Evelyn. We only wish a safe place to rest for a few nights we mean no harm.”
1. Demanding Entrance

-1Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys another King Arthur story from the writer Troyfan16 (aka me), some of the inspiration of this story coming from a fellow writer. I hope that everyone enjoys the story. I promise that this story will be updated on a regular basis, so unless there are any outside forces that I cannot control you can read the next chapter in a week or so.

**&&&&&**

"Savannah, please." the woman begged in a whisper. The woman that was being addressed gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Go on you may as well have it out your system it is not as though I wish to rest." the woman named Savannah said to her fellow rider. Savannah leaned forward and gave her horse a gentle pat on the neck.

The original speaker looked back up to the top of the wall, "Listen to me Roman pig! We have traveled far too long to engage in idle chat with a mere soldier of no importance. We demand entrance now!"

Savannah scratched the side of her face looking at the other woman, "Evelyn, that may have been a little past what you should have said."

"So? You say that like it is a bad thing." Evelyn replied with a shrug.

"If we are not allowed entrance to this fort then yes it is bad." Savannah replied, "You really upset him you know."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I did not notice."

"Evelyn if I have to sleep on the ground one more night because of your snappish mouth, your pain will be far greater then you can imagine." Savannah snapped back.

**&&&&&**

"Lancelot there you are, you are needed at the wall." Jols said nodding the way he had come. Lancelot stood from the table at the tavern and followed Jols towards the wall.

"The problem?" asked Lancelot.

"Two women." Jols said as they walked up the steps.

They reached the top of the stairs when Lancelot asked, "I again ask what is the problem?"

Jols smirked, "Choose your words carefully Lancelot."

Lancelot leaned against the wall while still glancing back at Jols and with a smirk said, "I always do."

"You never do." Jols whispered grinning.

"Good day fair ladies." Lancelot called down to the two riders. The two women glanced up at Lancelot, who studied the two women carefully. One had long brunette-auburn hair that was styled into a braid and pale green eyes that put a chill to Lancelot's spine. The brunette woman smirked at Lancelot as if she knew exactly what he was trying to do. He then realized who this woman made him think of and Lancelot glanced back at Jols whispering, "That woman has the same stare that Tristan does."

He looked back over to study the other woman. She had hair that hung straight and rested just past her shoulders and it was one of the most beautiful shades of blond he had ever seen. The woman's soft blue eyes were currently trained on him. They were not eyes that were studying him, like the first but they did hold extreme annoyance. Lancelot understood what Jols had meant and Lancelot also knew that he could have his work cut out for him. Knowing by the look on the woman's face her annoyance would soon pass through her lips.

**&&&&&**

Savannah studied the man who had joined the others on the wall. With a smile of her own Savannah could see the smirk slowly fade from the man's face. _'She is beautiful.' _Savannah knew that it would be a bumpy road but none the less he and Evelyn would do wonders for each other's disposition.

Evelyn was quickly overgrowing the annoyance and moving onto anger as the man politely greeted them, "Your good day would be made better if you let us in."

"And how is that?" called the man smirking.

Evelyn took a deep breath and slowly released it, "Because I would not do something that you would regret."

"Eve calm down." chastised Savannah looking over at her friend.

The man at the top of the wall continued smirking, "Perhaps if you could give me your names then I would have them open the gates."

"I do not see how our names have any consequence to the situation." Evelyn called back.

"Well my dear, if you were on this side of the gate I would be happy to explain." Lancelot replied smiling.

'_My dear? Who does this Roman bastard think he is to call me dear?'_

Evelyn opened her mouth to vocalize her comment. Savannah however punched her friend in the arm and spoke, "My name is Savannah, and this is Evelyn. We only wish a safe place to rest for a few nights we mean no harm."

"Then allow me to be the first to welcome you." called the man.

He disappeared over from the wall and Evelyn turned to Savannah with a glare, "Why did you do that?" Evelyn rubbed the part of her arm that Savannah had punched.

"You know very well why." Savannah responded.

"Oh come on what is wrong with me insulting the curly haired Roman freak?" Evelyn asked.

"First he is not Roman, second he is the one who decided whether or not we could enter this fort, and the third and final point being you like him." Savannah said urging her horse towards the open gate.

Evelyn's jaw dropped, "Take that back! Hey I am talking to you! Savannah!"

Savannah turned over her shoulder giving Evelyn a wink as Evelyn sped up and rode next to Savannah, "Savannah you are doing it again."

"Get over it." Savannah shot back.

"Ladies!" The two women stopped and turned their horses to see the dark-haired man from the wall jogging towards them.

"Oh great." mumbled Evelyn.

"Be nice to him, you do like the man." whispered Savannah.

"I do not." Evelyn snapped back.

"I know you do. No hiding thoughts." Savannah replied. Evelyn shot a glare to Savannah before turning to the man as he bowed.

"I did not have a chance to introduce myself." said the man.

"And?" Evelyn asked annoyed. Savannah removed a foot from the stir-up and kicked Evelyn in the leg. The tone Evelyn held did not deter the man and he in fact seemed to enjoy it.

"My name is Lancelot." the man said smiling.

"Be nice." Savannah warned under her breath.

Evelyn took a deep breath and bowed her head, "Hello."

"How long will you be staying?" asked Lancelot. Evelyn turned to Savannah with an annoyed glare which only earned her a nod from Savannah towards Lancelot.

"A few days, possibly longer." Evelyn answered.

"I would be glad to show you a warm bed." Lancelot said.

"As long as it is as far from your bed as possible." Evelyn said with a polite smile.

Lancelot laughed, "You destroy my dreams lady, I also know a stable where you may take your horses."

"That would be appreciated." said Evelyn. A thud was heard Evelyn turned to where Savannah should have been sitting on her horse. Her friend however was laying on the ground next to her horse sprawled out. Evelyn jumped off of her horse and went next to Savannah.


	2. Healing Room

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! I hope that everyone enjoys the story. I promise that this story will be updated on a regular basis, so unless there are any outside forces that I cannot control you can expect the next chapter to be up in a week.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "That would be appreciated." said Evelyn. A thud was heard Evelyn turned to where Savannah should have been sitting on her horse. Her friend however was laying on the ground next to her horse sprawled out. Evelyn jumped off of her horse and went next to Savannah.

**&&&&&**

"Savannah? Savannah wake up." said Evelyn.

Evelyn tapped the side of Savannah's face, "Savannah?"

"What happened?" asked Lancelot kneeling next to Evelyn.

"What does it look like happened? Savannah needs a healer." Evelyn said looking over at Lancelot.

Lancelot stood with Savannah in his arms, "Follow me." Evelyn took the reigns of the horses and quickly followed after Lancelot. They passed a small group of men who turned with a laugh when they saw Lancelot.

"Lancelot what did you do this time?" called one of the men.

"Nothing, she passed out and fell from her horse. Dagonet we need your help." said Lancelot adjusting Savannah in his arms. Evelyn fought to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of the man. The man was easily the tallest from the group, his head was shaved bald, and he had a scar running over his left eye.

"You are the healer?" asked Evelyn doubtfully as Lancelot passed Savannah to the other man.

"I am." the man answered with a nod.

"You do not have the look of a healer." said Evelyn. Evelyn thought of a large wall as she studied the man's massive build.

The man gave her a small smile, "I know."

"Where are you going to take her?" asked Evelyn.

"The healing room." answered Dagonet beginning to walk down the road.

"Well that is an original name." Evelyn muttered following after him.

**&&&&&**

Lancelot glanced over at Evelyn with a grin, "You do not seem worried."

Evelyn shook her head, "I am, but Savannah has done this before."

"Passing out?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn nodded, "Once or twice every time we get to a new village, or town. My concern right now is whether or not she injured herself from the fall."

"What causes her to pass out?" asked Lancelot.

"You would not believe me if I told you." Evelyn said. They walked in silence until they approached a large gate. Lancelot grabbed Evelyn's arm stopping her from following Dagonet into the house.

"What are you doing I have to go with Savannah." said Evelyn.

"I do not know how it is where you come from, but I do not believe my commander would enjoy seeing the horses brought into his house." said Lancelot grinning.

"Oh well I suppose not." Evelyn said.

"The stables are this way." Lancelot leading Evelyn towards a large wood building.

"Jols?" Lancelot called out.

"Not here." said a voice behind the two. Evelyn turned to see a man with a mat of hair hanging in his face. The man walked past the two carrying a saddle on one of his arms and set it on the door of an empty stall.

"Tristan can you tend to these horses so that I may take Evelyn to her friend?" asked Lancelot.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn watched the man that Lancelot had called Tristan turn to the two of them. Tristan showed no signs physically of being annoyed but she could see the color of it floating around him. Tristan turned to Evelyn and watched her and she could see the annoyance turn to curiosity and suspicion. He once again was very capable from hiding those emotions from his face and body language. Evelyn also received the same feeling she got when Savannah would study her.

**&&&&&**

Tristan's only response to Lancelot's question was to nod. Tristan then held his hand out for the reins of the horses. "Thank-you Tristan." Evelyn said. Lancelot led Evelyn out of the stables and into the house that Dagonet had taken Savannah.

"Tristan does not like other people, does he?" asked Evelyn after they left the stables.

"He only likes those he allows in his small circle." Lancelot said.

"How small is the circle?" asked Evelyn.

"Eight; the six of us knights, Vanora, and the fruit seller in town." answered Lancelot, "Ten if you count his horse and bird."

"Do not allow Savannah to hear that." Evelyn said grinning.

"Why not?" asked Lancelot.

"She will spend as much time as she can to change that. Savannah does not want anyone to be lonely." said Evelyn.

"Tristan is not lonely at least I do not believe that he is. Tris just prefers to watch everything and be quiet on the outside of the activities." Lancelot tried to explain.

"I suppose that I can understand that. You said knights a few moments ago, does that mean you are one of the Sarmatian knights?" asked Evelyn as they walked through the house.

"I am." Lancelot said with a small nod.

"Just another one of Rome's beautiful actions." Evelyn spat disgustedly.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Evelyn stopped in front of a door earning a frown from Lancelot, "Are you alright?" Evelyn's hands went to her hip and she began tapping her foot.

"What is it?" asked Lancelot.

"Speaking of disgusted, this is the fourth time we have walked down this hallway and the first three times I noticed you glancing at this door." said Evelyn continuing to tap her foot.

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest before continuing, "This is the healing room?" Lancelot was speechless and could only nod. Evelyn rolled her eyes with repugnance and slammed the door behind her.

Lancelot found it in himself to smirk and say, "I like her." Lancelot entered the room to see Evelyn standing next to Dagonet who was trying to convince the other woman Savannah to stay in bed.

"I appreciate the concern Dagonet but I will be just fine. I have fallen from horses before and I doubt that this will be the last time that I do." said Savannah. Savannah sat up in the bed began to remove the blankets that had been laid over her.

"Savannah if he says that you need rest then listen to him and rest." said Evelyn.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up and taking care of myself." Savannah said swinging her legs onto the floor. The door opened and smacked into the back of Lancelot's back and head. Evelyn covered her mouth trying not to laugh but failed horribly. Lancelot stumbled forward trying not to fall on his face. A man with brown hair and sea green eyes entered the room. He looked around and when he saw Lancelot straightening himself the new comer realized what had happened.

"I apologize Lancelot." said the man.

"I have had worse Arthur." said Lancelot rubbing the back of his head. Evelyn chewed on her bottom lip trying to hide her smile.

"I heard that there was an accident and I was coming to make sure all was well." said Arthur.

"I only had a small spell." said Savannah getting to her feet.

"You passed out and fell from Bodica." said Evelyn moving her hands to her hips.

"Bodica?" asked Arthur confused.

"Her horse." answered Evelyn.

"Arthur!" The door opened and slammed into Arthur's back and head just as it had with Lancelot. This time the man who entered the room had a long bush of blond hair pulled out of his face with a few braids.

"Arthur, we were not able to find Galahad." said the man.

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh, "Did you check the tavern?"

"Yes." said the blond man.

"The stables?"

"Twice." said the man.

"Training yard?" offered Dagonet.

"He was not there either."

Savannah's eyes closed then fluttered opened, "Did you check the wall?" Everyone turned to Savannah with curiosity with the exception of Evelyn who shot her friend a fierce glare.

"No."

"Check the wall Gawain." said Arthur. Savannah nearly fell but Dagonet caught her around the waist before she hit the floor.

"Savannah you need to rest." snapped Evelyn.

"I was just dizzy, that is all." Savannah said trying to stand on her own. Savannah collapsed again, Dagonet picked her up in his arms and laid her back on the bed.

"Will she be alright?" asked Arthur.

Evelyn nodded, "Give her a day or two and she will be going back to being her same quiet, pain in the ass self."

"You do not sound very concerned." said Arthur.

"I am concerned that she injured herself by falling, not that she fainted. I told this to Lancelot already it always happens when we arrive in a new village or town." said Evelyn.

"Does not." Savannah mumbled from the bed.

"It does and you very well know it." Evelyn scolded.

"You should leave or you will be late to your meeting." Savannah said without opening her eyes.

"How did you know of the meeting?" Arthur asked turning to Savannah frowning.

"Why else would you gather a group of people?" Savannah asked through a yawn. Arthur seemed to realize the silliness in his question and nodded his head even though Savannah still had her eyes closed.

"If you have a meeting then go and I can take care of Savannah." said Evelyn.

"I will return shortly." said Dagonet as the men left the room. Evelyn waited a few moments before approaching Savannah and smacking her upside the head. Savannah sat up with a surprised jolt and frowned at her friend.


	3. Do I Look Like A Healer

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys I am glad to see that there are people enjoying the story, without further ado the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "I will return shortly." said Dagonet as the men left the room. Evelyn waited a few moments before approaching Savannah and smacking her upside the head. Savannah sat up with a surprised jolt and frowned at her friend.

**&&&&&**

"What were you thinking? Savannah you could have fallen on your head and killed yourself." Evelyn snapped.

"Well I tried to think for myself but that man of yours kept thinking about your beautiful smile, laugh, and attitude." said Savannah, "And those were not the only thoughts on his mind."

"Pardon?" Evelyn asked in disbelief.

"That Arthur fellow is quite a thinker also, and that makes it hard to concentrate." continued Savannah.

"That is the biggest load of horse manure and we both know it, you know very well how to deal with a small group of people." Evelyn said. She stepped away from the bed watching Savannah.

"So you are truly telling me that you did not look at one aura since we have arrived?" asked Savannah.

"Well no, actually I have but the difference is that I do not pass out and fall from a horse because I read someone's aura." Evelyn argued.

"Well you can thank in part your husband." Savannah said laying back into the pillow.

"He is not, nor will he ever be my husband. I have no relationship with him whatsoever." Evelyn said in a furious whisper, afraid that someone would hear.

"Well if you are interested to know then I would love to tell you." said Savannah.

Evelyn groaned, "Not again."

"I resent that, I checked before he left the room. Your husband intends on coming back with Dagonet and ask you to dine with him." Savannah said smiling. Evelyn easily recognized that as the smile that meant Savannah had something up her sleeve and whatever it was would not be a good thing from Evelyn's point of view.

"I do not want to hear this!" exclaimed Evelyn covering her ears.

"They have some sort of mission-quest coming up soon so you may want to enjoy your husband while you are still able." continued Savannah.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening." Evelyn hummed to herself. To her humming Evelyn was also pacing around the room and covering her ears.

"Unless you think they would allow us to come with them. Do you suppose that they would?" asked Savannah.

"Oh yes I am sure they would allow a pair of women that they do not know to come with them on a mission." Evelyn replied rolling her eyes.

Savannah started smirking Evelyn gave her a suspicious look, "What?"

"Nothing." Savannah said smiling.

"Savannah what is it?" asked Evelyn approaching the bed.

"You said you did not want to know." Savannah said smirking. Evelyn smacked Savannah in the arm glaring.

"Sav! You know better then that!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"I know that I can handle it because your husband was so full of thoughts, mostly about you may I add, he made it easier for me to focus on his." Savannah said with a shrug, "Do not blame me blame your husband."

"He is not my husband!" screeched Evelyn just as the door was opened by Dagonet and Lancelot. Savannah held a calm-innocent smile on her face and nodded at the men in greeting. Evelyn's chest was heaving from the control she was having to exert to not continue yelling at Savannah.

"Do you feel better?" Dagonet asked walking over as he tired to ignore the glares Evelyn was shooting at Savannah. Savannah gave Evelyn a wink which set Evelyn off.

Evelyn turned to Lancelot, "I am hungry." Lancelot frowned in confusion.

"Food, you know what that is do you not?" asked Evelyn.

Lancelot looked annoyed, "Of course I do."

"Please forgive her Lancelot, she is tired of being around me and that is her way of asking you to diner." spoke Savannah as Dagonet began to feel the sides of her face.

"Your fever has gone."

Savannah smiled, "See I am better. Evelyn you have no reason to stay here, you and Lancelot go have a good time." Evelyn stomped out of the room.

"Go on after her." said Savannah nodding towards the door. Lancelot smirked and bowed his head towards Savannah before turning towards the door.

"Oh Lancelot, there is something I would like to tell you." said Savannah.

Lancelot turned back around, "Yes?"

"If you hurt Evelyn, know that where I take you no one would be able to find you, even if they had a hundred years to look." said Savannah.

A few seconds later Evelyn stuck her head back in the room, "Are you coming or not Lancelot?" Lancelot only nodded before he left the room after closing the door behind him. Dagonet felt Savannah's shoulder and upper arm.

"You unnerved him." said Dagonet.

"That is what I wished to do." Savannah said flinching as Dagonet touched her shoulder.

"Did that hurt?"

Savannah nodded, "A little."

"You are not as well as you believe then." Dagonet said with a small smile.

"I can assure you that I am fine. I have had injuries that were far worse then this." said Savannah.

"That does not mean that this is not an injury." said Dagonet.

"Point taken." said Savannah. Dagonet touched the back of Savannah's shoulder.

Savannah pulled away with a cringe along with a small whimper. Dagonet frowned and sat back, "You are not as well as you would like to pretend."

Savannah hissed through her teeth and said, "It is not that painful." Dagonet reached out to touch Savannah's shoulder but she leaned away.

"I have to see what you did to your shoulder." said Dagonet.

"You swear not to tell Evelyn?" asked Savannah.

"It depends on the information." Dagonet said suspiciously. Savannah pulled one arm out of her shirt and turned her back to Dagonet revealing a fabric bandage.

"What happened?" asked Dagonet.

"I was stabbed by an arrow several days ago. Evelyn does not know because it would worry her more then it should." answered Savannah. Dagonet unwrapped the bandage as Savannah dug her nails into the heels of her hands. The side of the bandage that had been on Savannah's shoulder was a light red from bleeding.

"Come in!" called Savannah. Dagonet looked confused. The door opened quietly and closed so that it was difficult to even hear whether or not someone had entered.

Dagonet looked up to see Tristan, "What is it?" Dagonet began applying salve to Savannah's wound while awaiting a response. Savannah clenched her hands tighter as the salve covered her wound.

"Arthur needs you." Tristan answered.

"Now?" asked Dagonet. Tristan nodded.

Savannah smirked and as she watched Tristan she spoke to Dagonet, "Go on Dagonet, I can finish it on my own."

"Tristan could you come finish this?" asked Dagonet standing.

Tristan stood with his face as clear as a slate but Savannah let out a little snicker. _'Do I look like a healer to you?' _Dagonet turned in the doorway wearing confusion on his face Savannah shook her head and Dagonet left the room.

Tristan started walking across the room and Savannah shook her head, "Do not." Tristan stopped where he stood and waited for Savannah to continue.

"You do not want to, there is no reason to force you into to doing it when I am capable of doing it myself." Savannah said. Tristan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall propping one foot against the wall.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "You should not treat people that way." Savannah unrolled the bandage and began wrapping it around with one hand and when she would reach her other shoulder Savannah would finish the circle and began again.

Savannah looked back up at Tristan as she repeated the process, "That 'better then thou attitude' seems to be a lot like Lancelot's."

Tristan snorted, "Hardly."

"And why is that?" asked Savannah. Her grin grew as Tristan's silence continued.

"I am not like Lancelot." said Tristan.

Savannah's grin grew into a smile, "You are more then you would care to think. That is not such a bad thing." Tristan gave another snort. Savannah finished the wrap that went around her left shoulder and under her right arm. Savannah bit part of the bandage and ripped it the rest of the way tucking the end into the wrap. Savannah pulled her sleeve and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Tristan not moving from his position by the door.

"Do you intend on stopping me?" asked Savannah.


	4. Fears

Auras and Thoughts

I am glad to see the story is enjoyed. I wish all the best to those of you who take the time to review.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "Do you intend on stopping me?" asked Savannah.

**&&&&&**

"No." Tristan said with a shrug.

"Then you have no reason to worry then do you?" asked Savannah.

"Where do you intend on going?" asked Tristan.

"To find my horse Bodica and make sure that she is taken care of." answered Savannah.

"Follow me." Tristan said pushing himself off of the wall. Savannah followed Tristan outside and towards the stables. Savannah stopped at the second stall on her left with a smile. The chestnut horse immediately came to the front of the stall to greet Savannah.

Savannah petted Bodica's nose smiling she turned to Tristan, "Thank-you for caring for Bodica."

"How did you know?" questioned Tristan.

"Evelyn said that a quiet man with shaggy hair took our horses." said Savannah going into the stall. A few moments of silence passed and Savannah stuck her head out from the stall smirking then she went back to petting Bodica.

Savannah finally left the stall, "Thank-you Tristan." Savannah gave Tristan a wink and left the stables.

**&&&&&**

Tristan walked out of the stables and saw two men following Savannah. Something inside of Tristan flared up and he went to go follow them but Savannah turned in less than a second and had one of the two men laying on his back. Savannah jumped back and crouched into a defensive position. "Walk away." Savannah said calmly.

"And if we don't?" asked the man Savannah had not knocked to the ground.

"Then I promise that you will regret it." Savannah said. Savannah watched as Tristan pushed passed the two men and calmly stand next to Savannah.

The two men straightened, "Is she under your protection?"

"And my commander's." Tristan said simply.

"Damn Sarmatians get all the good ones." muttered one of the men as they slowly backed away.

Savannah straightened and turned to Tristan whispering, "They are about to try and rush us."

"What?"

"They are both drunk, especially the one I gave a bloody nose." Savannah said in a low voice.

"How do you know this?" asked Tristan.

"Stop argueing an…" Savannah stopped talking and grabbed the front of Tristan's shirt pulling him towards her. They stumbled back against the post of a building as Savannah saw the two men skid to a halt in confusion. Tristan pulled away from Savannah and turned towards the two men. They saw Tristan reaching for his sword and they ran trying to disappear into the crowd.

Tristan turned to Savannah and before he could ask she spoke, "Not really." Tristan's head tilted in confusion and Savannah took her hand from her shoulder an her hand cam away from it red.

"Follow me." The two began making their way back to the house.

**&&&&&**

"Hello Lancelot." said a red headed woman petting the side of Lancelot's face.

"Cici." Lancelot wearing a small smirk.

"Who is your friend?" asked the woman nodding towards Evelyn.

Evelyn snorted, "You are sadly mistaken if you think I am friends with him."

"Just as well that you know your place." Cici said.

"And what exactly does that mean?" asked Evelyn.

"That Lancelot is mine." Cici answered. Evelyn started choking on the drink she had taken and started laughing. Evelyn finally gained composure and took a deep breath wiping away the tears of laughter.

"I am sorry, you just think that I would…" Evelyn started laughing again. Lancelot was beginning to take offence and Cici was looking annoyed.

Evelyn took several deep breaths and with a huge grin on her face said, "Look Cici is it?"

The woman nodded that Evelyn was correct. "I enjoy men, not little boys, Lancelot is all yours." Evelyn said getting up from the table.

Cici obviously wanting to get the last word and spoke up, "You could not handle a man like Lancelot."

Evelyn bent over laughing and holding her stomach and straightened, "Lancelot…a…man? You know how to tell a good joke."

Cici jumped up from Lancelot's lap, "You little bitch!"

Evelyn sobered up quickly and walked towards Cici who gave away ground and backed into a wall. Evelyn whispered so that only Cici could hear, "I can see the fear that drowns you, the fear of me, the fear of what you will do when you are no longer beautiful, the fear of Lancelot finding you undesirable, and the fear of what your tomorrow morning will bring." Evelyn turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Lancelot. Evelyn tilted her head to the side waiting for Lancelot to speak.

"Come Evelyn, let me take you back to your room." Lancelot said.

"I also see what fears drown you Lancelot." Caroline said. She stepped back from Lancelot and walked out of the building. Lancelot tried to ignore the chill and ran after Evelyn.

"Evelyn! Wait, come back!" Lancelot caught up with Evelyn and grabbed her arm.

"What is it Lancelot?"

"What were you talking about back at the tavern?" Lancelot asked.

"Do you really care to know?" asked Evelyn crossing her arms over her chest.

Lancelot paused for a moment, "I do."

Evelyn smirked, "Get rid of that uncertainty and I will answer you." Evelyn saw the floundering color become more solid around Lancelot she grinned.

"Tell me." Lancelot said.

"You have a darkness in you that fills you to the core. It is a mixture of pain, anger, sadness, and fear." Evelyn said.

"Everyone has those emotions." defended Lancelot.

"Not everyone let's them rule them." Evelyn countered.

"They do not rule me." said Lancelot.

"Not really, you tend to allow your passion to do that." Evelyn said smirking.

"I see that same passion in you." Lancelot said crossing his own arms over his chest.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Evelyn said.

"And you do?" asked Lancelot.

"As a matter of fact yes I do." Evelyn said.

"It so happens that I also know what I am talking of." said Lancelot.

"How is it that you know?" asked Evelyn.

"Just as you said I have passion and I see that same fire in you." said Lancelot smirking.

"Oh really?" asked Evelyn smiling.

"Really." Lancelot said stepping closer. Lancelot leaned in putting a hand on the side of Evelyn's face and the other on the side of her neck.

Lancelot leaned in and just before their lips met Evelyn pulled back a little and asked, "What kind of passion does Cici have?"

Evelyn smiled and began walking away but she looked over her shoulder enough to say, "Good-night." Lancelot watched Evelyn walk away and his hands became fist at his side and he jumped around in a circle.

A couple walked past him staring and Lancelot turned on them, "What are you staring at?"

**&&&&&**

Savannah stood in front of the wash basin and the mirror in the healing room. She pulled her left arm out of its sleeve and turned her back to the mirror. Savannah looked over her shoulder and took off the bandage she hissed through her teeth. Savannah shook her head and carefully touched the area around the wound. "Do you know where and bandages are?" asked Savannah. Tristan pulled a roll of cloth from a drawer and held it out for Savannah.

She took it nodding, "Thank-you." Savannah poured some water into the basin and started trying to clean off her shoulder. Tristan obviously did not think that she was doing a good enough job and walked over and took the bandage from Savannah. He began cleaning the half-dried blood around Savannah's injury.

"How did you know those men would come back?" asked Tristan.

"Instinct." answered Savannah.

"Hold." Savannah held the bandage on her shoulder while Tristan unwound some of the bandage.

Tristan began wrapping the new bandage around Savannah's arm Savannah glanced over her shoulder at Tristan, "You do not believe me."

"You are hiding something." Tristan said.

"And you do not like it." stated Savannah with a small grin.

"No."

Savannah smiled, "Would you be willing to tell me why?"

"No." Savannah's smile grew as Tristan stepped away from her after he had finished.

She pulled her sleeve back on and spoke, "I like you. You do not talk to much like Lancelot."

"No one talks as much as Lancelot." Tristan said with a snort.

Savannah grinned, "Ah so you do show emotion."

The small smirk that had accompanied Tristan's snort disappeared. Savannah laughed, "You act as if that is bad."

"_For me it is." _thought Tristan.

**&&&&&**

Tristan could tell Savannah was itching to say something but she restrained herself. He could also tell that Savannah was pained about something but there was no way that she knew what he had thought. Even if he had said that thought allowed what point would it serve for Savannah to be sad? Tristan watched Savannah swallow down something else that she obviously wanted to say. Tristan watched Savannah and tried to read her face but it became blank. Her body language revealed nothing as she stood with her arms by her side. Tristan looked into Savannah's eyes trying to read her again, and this time Tristan saw something that said, _'You will never figure it out unless I tell you.' _Tristan became aggravated but he allowed his face to remain void of emotion. Savannah's head tilted slightly and a smirk grew across her face. Tristan's aggravation spiked because he once again felt as though she knew his thoughts. That idea disturbed Tristan more then almost anything ever had; Tristan was used to being the one seeing into other people but he could not even scratch the surface with Savannah. Tristan suddenly had the urge to get out of the room and far away from Savannah.

"Thank-you for your help Tristan, but I have to go and find Evelyn." Savannah said bowing her head and leaving the room. Tristan stood there wondering about what had just happened, it made sense that Savannah went to find Evelyn, but it seemed very odd that she went to do it right after he was thinking about leaving the room. Tristan made a vow to find out what Savannah was hiding.


	5. Approval

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! I am glad to see that all of my stories are being enjoyed and that there are still people out there willing to put up with my work. Enjoy!! I know that this is up a little sooner then I would have normally posted but think of it as a happy holiday type of post. So happy holidays to all!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Tristan stood there wondering about what had just happened, it made sense that Savannah went to find Evelyn, but it seemed very odd that she went to do it right after he was thinking about leaving the room. Tristan made a vow to find out what Savannah was hiding.

**&&&&&**

Savannah left the house and just as she walked out of the gates she met Evelyn who was about to walk in. "I was looking for you." Savannah said.

"Well you know how to make a girl feel special." Evelyn said grinning.

Savannah frowned, "You are in a good mood."

"Let me just say that Lancelot got fired up and I gave him a nice ice bath." Evelyn said as her grin grew.

Savannah studied Evelyn for a moment before her jaw dropped, "That is the exact reason that we had to leave Rome."

Evelyn waved her friend off, "That Bishop deserved to be scared out of his wits, you know exactly why."

"I know I am not arguing that at all. What I am trying to tell you is that there would have been a better way to do it." Savannah said.

"Oh really I thought it went rather well." said Evelyn.

"We had to flee the city and if we are found anywhere near Rome then we will be put to death. Oh yes I can see how the plan worked out so well." said Savannah.

"It is not as though Rome is a decent place to live." Evelyn said rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me Evelyn, I do not want to spend the rest of my life traveling." snapped Savannah.

"And you think I do?" asked Evelyn.

"I think you need to march your ass back down to the tavern and apologize to Lancelot and actually be kind to him." Savannah said.

"Be nice to him? I was nice to him and he had some woman named Cici on his lap half the night." said Evelyn.

"Just because you are jealous of some woman named Cici does not give you cause for the way you acted, no matter how amusing it was." Savannah said.

"I am not jealous of that woman." said Evelyn.

"Are you trying to lie to me? Only you know how well that does not work." Savannah said. Evelyn shook her head and walked back the way that she had come. Savannah went to the front steps of the house and sat down.

Dagonet sat down next to her a few moments later, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes and no." answered Savannah.

"Would you explain?" asked Dagonet.

"Tristan had to redress the wounds on my shoulder because it began to bleed again after we were attacked in town, Evelyn is upset with me, and Tristan can hardly stand to be in the same room as me." said Savannah.

"And what part of that is making your life better?" asked Dagonet.

Savannah thought for a few moments, "Actually none of it I suppose."

"I am sorry." Dagonet said frowning.

Savannah grinned, "I would not worry yourself over it. It is not as though you have control over it."

"What about Evelyn being upset with you?" asked Dagonet.

"It will blow over with time." Savannah said waving her hand in the air.

"And the foolish men that attacked you and Tristan?" asked Dagonet.

"Ran away with fear just as Tristan drew his sword." Savannah said.

Dagonet smiled, "That was wise of them. And Tristan not wanting to be in a room with you?"

"I scare him." said Savannah simply.

"It is possible." Dagonet said.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why?" asked Savannah.

"All that I can say with certainty is that I do not think Tristan knows how to be to one that is observed." said Dagonet, "At least not with someone who does not wish him dead."

"You are the Sarmatian knights. What part does Tristan play?" asked Savannah frowning.

"The scout." Dagonet answered.

"Then he should know what it is like to be watched." Savannah said.

"The only reason that I can think of that would cause Tristan true discomfort is he cannot read you." said Dagonet.

"Dagonet." Savannah and Dagonet turned to see Tristan standing in the doorway.

"Well this is not awkward." Savannah mumbled standing.

"Tristan." Dagonet said in acknowledgement of his fellow knight.

"I will leave you two alone." said Savannah retreating away from the courtyard.

**&&&&&**

"Yes?" asked Dagonet.

"Why were you talking to her?" asked Tristan.

"Savannah holds a good conversation." Dagonet said.

"About me?" Tristan asked.

"Savannah only wished to know why you are scared of her." Dagonet said.

"She does not scare me." Tristan said.

Dagonet shook his head, "I doubt that."

"You call me a liar?" Tristan asked dangerously.

"Right now I do, you are not used to that piercing feeling of being watched." Dagonet said, "The idea of someone reading your thoughts. I believe that scares you."

"You are wrong." Tristan said brushing past Dagonet and walking into the town. Tristan ended up at the tavern but took his usual corner in the shadows watching the room. Savannah was sitting at a table not far away watching Evelyn who was sitting across from Lancelot who wore a genuine smile at what Evelyn was saying.

Tristan watched Savannah her hair was pulled back enough so that it did not hang in her face her skin was an even tan that implied she spent a lot of time outside, Savannah's lips were turned up into a grin that went into his core and it made Tristan desire to mirror it. Savannah's eyes were a mystery to Tristan they were a soft green and they were staring straight at him. Savannah got up from the table that she was at and made her way towards Tristan.

**&&&&&**

"Tristan." Savannah greeted. Tristan barely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I would like to apologize for what I may or may not have done to upset you." she said. Tristan rewarded her by raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

'_Is this the part where you expect me to speak?'_

Savannah grinned, "Have a good night Tristan." Savannah went back to the table that she was sitting at and never turned back to where Tristan stood.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn put her elbow on the table and rested the side of her face in her hand smiling. Two other men were trying to drag Lancelot to a dice game but the knight was reluctant. "What about your lady friend then?" asked one of the men looking at Evelyn.

"I would feel bad taking all of your money." Evelyn said shaking her head.

The shorter of the two men brushed his red hair out of his face and tried to smile seductively at Evelyn, "Would you care to join us for the fun?"

Lancelot took a tighter hold on the mug in his hand but Evelyn did not take notice as she grinned at the man, "You may want to choose your next words wisely."

"And why is that?" asked the red haired man.

Evelyn pointed over her shoulder at Savannah, "You will have to deal with her if you fail to be careful." Lancelot looked around Evelyn to see Savannah sitting with one table between herself and where he sat with Evelyn. Savannah was watching them innocently but she was twirling a not so innocent dagger in her hands.

"And we are suppose to be afraid of her?" asked the red haired man.

Evelyn laughed a little and looked at Lancelot, "Are all of the men at this fort as foolish as these two?"

"Not all of us." Lancelot said shaking his head.

"You would be the exception to that I suppose." Evelyn said.

Lancelot smirked, "A compliment passing the lips of Evelyn the heavens must be there."

"Men." Evelyn said rolling her eyes, "You give them a little praise and it all goes to their head."

"I did not hear a man praised." said the red headed man.

Evelyn straighten in her chair and with a faint grin asked, "Are the pair of you the town fools?"

"What?"

"Every time you open your mouth you have the most amazing ability to show what a fool you are." Evelyn said.

"There is a man's compliment." Lancelot muttered, Evelyn heard and tried to suppress a laugh failing horribly. The two men picked up on it and walked away with a snarl at Evelyn and Lancelot. After the two men left Evelyn burst with laughter, Lancelot joined her with a chuckle.

"You will get me in trouble." Lancelot said wearing a smile.

"There would not have been a problem, Savannah would have taken care of them both before you would get out of your seat." Evelyn said smiling.

"Your body guard?" asked Lancelot.

"Most of the time yes." Evelyn answered.

"That is nice though knowing someone is always there." Lancelot said.

"Actually it can be quite annoying." Evelyn said with a small smile.

"Try having six different versions of Savannah."

"So there are seven of you?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes we used to have more." answered Lancelot.

"How many?" Evelyn asked.

"When I arrived over twenty, the number reached around ten and another ten or so were sent from Rome." Lancelot answered then he took a long drink.

"I am sorry that you have had to loose so many brothers." Evelyn said beginning to feel guilty for bringing up the painful past.

"It is possible I will loose them very soon." Lancelot said after his drink.

"What do you mean?" asked Evelyn confused.

"I meant that we are expecting word from some Roman Bishop who will have our discharge papers." Lancelot said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean to ask with that troublesome smirk on your face?" Evelyn suspiciously asked.

Lancelot's smirk grew as he shook his head, "Nothing."

Evelyn laughed, "I have not known you long Lancelot but I know you well enough to know that your smirk does not mean nothing."

"Sarmatia is nice this time of year." said Lancelot. Savannah was suddenly behind Lancelot and smacked him in the side of the head before walking out of the tavern. Evelyn suddenly found the opposite side of the tavern very interesting and amusing.

"I did not need to hear those thoughts." Savannah muttered as she left, "That will scar me for life."

**&&&&&**

Evelyn laughed as Lancelot turned to her. "You have Savannah's approval for the time." Evelyn said.

Lancelot rubbed the back of his head where Savannah had smacked him, "That was approval?"

Evelyn grinned, "More or less. Also try to think of it as a warning"

"A painful one." Lancelot said rubbing his head one last time.

"At least you are not dead." Evelyn said brightly.

"That does not comfort me." Lancelot said shaking his head.

Evelyn laughed, "It should not."


	6. We Have To Leave

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! I am glad to see that all of my stories are being enjoyed and that there are still people out there willing to put up with my work. Enjoy!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "That does not comfort me." Lancelot said shaking his head. Evelyn grinned, "I am not sure if it is really meant to."

**&&&&&**

Savannah released her breath as she fired the arrow that flew into the center of the target. A few seconds later an arrow zipped past Savannah and split her arrow in half. Savannah glanced over her shoulder to see Tristan lowering a bow to his side. Savannah turned back to the target and fired another arrow splitting the one that had split hers. She turned in time to see Tristan raise his bow arm and fire an arrow once again splitting Savannah's arrow. Savannah turned to Tristan putting her free hand on her hip, "I only have four arrows left and at this rate I will loose them all, so why not tell me what this is about?" Tristan raised his bow and split his own arrow again. Savannah strummed her fingers that were on her waist and with a grin turned back to the target and fired an arrow. The four arrows Savannah had left were soon split in the target and fell to the ground. Tristan had taken a place next to Savannah and she turned to him after he split her last arrow.

"Well Tristan I have no arrows left." Savannah said. Tristan put his bow over his arm and held out his hand for Savannah's. Savannah gave it to him and patiently waited for Tristan to finish his analysis. Tristan tested the bow and tested the strength of the line before he handed it back to Savannah.

"It is a good bow." Tristan said.

"Thank-you." Savannah said taking it back, "The arrows were good too."

"They were not hard to split." Tristan said.

"Nor were yours." Savannah said walking over to the target.

Savannah bent down and picked up the remains of her arrows, "Well if you will excuse me I have to go and find more arrows."

"There is a blacksmith in town." said Tristan as she passed him.

"Could you be more specific in the location?" asked Savannah.

"Down the street from the tavern." said Tristan.

"Beautiful directions." said Savannah beginning to leave the training yard with a grin.

"Nice shoulder." Tristan whispered. Tristan caught the chills as Savannah looked over her shoulder and winked at him before leaving the training yards. Tristan frowned inwardly wondering if she could have heard him. Considering they had most of the training yards to separate them it was not likely, and Tristan tried to chalk it up to coincidence.

Savannah stopped when someone caught her arm she turned to see Arthur. She gave him a friendly smile and he released her arm. "Have you seen Tristan by a chance?" Arthur said.

"He was in the your training yards a few moments ago. May I ask why?" asked Savannah.

"I am telling Tristan news concerning the release papers." Arthur said with a smile.

"Then it is good news I hope." Savannah said.

"It is their final mission begins tomorrow." Arthur said smiling brightly.

Savannah mirrored his smile, "Then it is wonderful news. I will no longer keep you from spreading it." Arthur nodded his head and headed to the training yards.

_'We must meet Bishop Germanus.'_ Savannah's smile faltered and she found herself in a rush to find Evelyn. Savannah found Evelyn sitting with Lancelot at a table in the tavern. Savannah grabbed the back of Evelyn's shirt and started dragging her away from the tavern. They were a safe distance away before Savannah let go.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Evelyn straightening her shirt.

"We have to pack up and get out of here _now_." Savannah said.

"What? Why?" Evelyn asked.

"For the same reason that we had to leave Rome." Savannah said.

"I am still not understanding." said Evelyn.

Savannah put a hand to her forehead and took a breath, "You remember the Bishop that wanted us killed?"

"Of course, that balding bas…" Evelyn said.

Savannah interrupted, "He is the one giving the knights their papers."

"What?" asked Evelyn in shock.

"Arthur's thoughts were on Bishop Germanus when he was telling me about the knights receiving their papers." said Savannah.

"What the hell are we still doing here? We have to leave." Evelyn said.

"Thank-you! If you pack the clothing then I will go and get the horses ready." Savannah said.

"I will pack the food." said Evelyn. The two women nodded at each other and ran to the house. Savannah led her horse out of the stall and began putting the saddle on.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn had the bags packed and was about to walk out of the door when someone on the other side knocked. Evelyn immediately froze and waited as there was a second knock on the door along with a voice, "Evelyn are you there?" Evelyn began looking around as she heard Lancelot's voice call her name again. The door knob began to turn as Evelyn saw a window. She ran to it and tossed the bags out, and Evelyn could hear the door open just as she did a summersault away from the window. Evelyn reached back for the bags and ran to the stables. She entered the stables just as Savannah tightened the last strap on the horses.

"Ready?" asked Evelyn tossing a bag to Savannah. Savannah nodded as she caught the bag and turned to tie it down to her horse.

"We should have a little bit of time Arthur was pulling the knights into a meeting about their papers." said Savannah.

"Not really I just had to dive out of a window to avoid Lancelot." Evelyn said strapping down her pack.

"It is a shame you will not have a chance to say good-bye, you really liked each other." Savannah said mounting her horse.

"There is nothing between Lancelot and I." Evelyn said annoyed.

Savannah smiled, "Then I must have misheard something."

Savannah headed out of the stables Evelyn quickly followed her calling out, "Wait Savannah, come back! You cannot say that and ride away! Savannah! What did he say?"

**&&&&&**

Arthur walked into the tavern to see Lancelot tip back a mug and slam it against the table. He stopped Vanora and wearing a frown asked, "How many has he had?"

"The amount is usually one by this time, but I have it at three mugs. I put the blame to Evelyn's sharp departure." Vanora said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Vanora!" yelled Lancelot.

"Make that four." Vanora said going over the Lancelot's table. Arthur was extremely confused about the situation Lancelot had never been that serious about a woman in so short a time as he had with Evelyn. The fact that Evelyn had left in such a rush without saying good-bye probably did not sooth Lancelot's thoughts or ego. Arthur took a breath and sat next to his friend and gave Lancelot a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"The mission for the papers begins tomorrow." Arthur said.

"And?" Lancelot asked.

"You need to come to Rome." said Arthur.

Lancelot shook his head, "Rome is not my city Arthur, it is yours."

Arthur watched his friend down another drink, "Another?"

"As Bors says until I cannot piss straight." answered Lancelot.

Arthur nodded at his friend before turning, "Vanora, two drinks!"

**&&SEVERAL DAYS LATER&&**

"Savannah something is very wrong here." Evelyn said looking around.

"It feels wrong." Savannah said. The two women looked around the village there was dirt and grime everywhere. There were mud-like huts that seemed to serve as homes for the raggedy residents.

"Almost all of the auroras are black." said Evelyn.

"They are not dead." Savannah said looking at Evelyn with a frown.

"Close enough." Evelyn spat out disgustedly. The two women dismounted and began walking past more of the mud huts that served as houses.

"No one has any thoughts that you would care to hear." Savannah said.

"Try not to faint I have a feeling that you would not receive much help if you did." Evelyn said.

"There are not enough thoughts for that Evelyn these people are broken." Savannah said looking around. Evelyn tried to reign in the flaming anger inside her that people were being treated this way when she saw something that made her snap. Two soldiers were dragging an elderly man between them and stopped as they reached three post leaning against each other that had chains hanging from the middle.

"What do you think you are doing to that man?" Evelyn yelled storming over.

"Who challenges it?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I do! What has this man done?" asked Evelyn.

"He has gone against the order of our lord." said the soldier.

"I only asked for more food be kept and not sent away." said the old man.

The second soldier kicked the old man, "Shut your mouth."

"Why do you abuse this man? He makes a valid request and he is punished you do not have a good leader that would allow this to happen." Evelyn said.

"You dare to question Lord Marius?" asked the first soldier.

"She makes a point. Your master cannot ask for good work from half dead workers, the people here are not fed enough." said Savannah.

"Anyone with eyes could see that." added Evelyn.

**&&&&&**

"How did we get into this one?" Evelyn asked through the bars.

"I believe you sealed our fate when you called Marius a fat cow." Savannah said. Evelyn pressed her face as close to the bars as she could get and tried to look into the cell next to her where Savannah was.

"I cannot be held responsible when my mouth and head want to tell the truth." Evelyn said.

"You speak words against a man of God." said a man in brown grabs standing in front of Evelyn's cell.

"Marius is not a man of God nor are you." spat Evelyn.

"Heathen!" screeched the man.

"Go to hell you ignorant fool." Evelyn said going to a corner of her cell. She relaxed in corner and tried to settle into some sleep. Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and settled her head against the corner of the wall.

"We must do God's will." said the man in brown garb.

Evelyn opened an eye lazily, "Oh and what do you think is God's will?"

"Sinners like you must be sacrificed." said the man standing up as the door to Evelyn's cell was opened.

**&&&&&**

Dagonet growled, "Blue demons."

"Why do they not attack?"

Arthur was catching his breath as he answered, "Merlin does not wish us dead."


	7. Do Not Stare At Me

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! I am glad to see that all of my stories are being enjoyed and that there are still people out there willing to put up with my work. Enjoy!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Arthur was catching his breath as he answered, "Merlin does not wish us dead."

**&&&&&**

Savannah hissed through her teeth as she was slapped by one of the monks. "You know you are not blessed by God you must ask for forgiveness and perhaps you may yet be saved." said the man in front of Savannah. She had been tied against the wall by chains that were cutting into her wrist. Savannah pulled herself up as best she could ignoring the sharp pain as the chains bit further into her.

Savannah stared straight into the eyes of the man in front of her and spit a mixture of blood and spit onto the man's face, "Go to hell." The man smashed a metal tool across Savannah's face.

She felt herself slipping out of consciousness as she heard the man say, "You are not worthy of forgiveness."

Savannah let, "That makes two of us." past her lips before she fell into darkness.

**&&&&&**

"Arthur!" Gawain called from the back of the line. Arthur turned over his shoulder to indicate that he was listening.

"How much longer do we have until we reach the house of this Roman?" asked Gawain.

"Two days." Arthur called.

"What if we pushed on?" asked Galahad.

"We cannot push on we must be as rested when we reach the estate." Arthur said.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn cradled her arm in her lap as she saw the men who called themselves monks begin to pull a boy out of his hole in the wall. The hand that was uninjured balled into a fist as Evelyn forgot her pain and yelled, "You bastards leave him alone! He did nothing!" One of the monks made the mistake of coming to close to Evelyn's cell and she reached out with her good arm and latched a hold onto the front of the monk's garbs. Evelyn took the fist full of the monk's garb and pulled towards the bars of the cell. The monk's head smashed into the cell door and that is when Evelyn finally let go. One of the two monks holding the young boy came over to help the monk up but he fell over with blood oozing from his head.

The healthy monk glared at Evelyn and opened his mouth but Evelyn grinned and cut him off with a roll of the eyes saying, "I know, I know you have said it many times already I am a heathen and sinner."

"You must be sacrificed." spat the monk.

Evelyn gave the monk a sickening smirk, "I look forward to it."

"You should not anger them." rasped the woman in the cell with Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled at her cellmate, "It is the only pleasure I have, and I will do anything for a good laugh."

"Come with us." said one of the monks.

The door of the cell opened as Evelyn was drug out, "Until later Guinevere."

**&&&&&**

Arthur and the knights stood in front of a door that was having a cement wall built up in front of it. "Dagonet." Arthur said nodding at the door. Dagonet began beating away at the cement and tore down the half wall until all of the wooden door was visible.

Arthur turned to the Roman soldier standing next to the two monks, "Key."

"Its locked. From the inside." said the soldier. Arthur nodded at the door and with a couple of kicks from Dagonet the door busted open.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn heard loud banging but found that she only had energy to turn her head to the cell door. There was yelling but she could not distinguish what they were saying but several of them sounded familiar. Evelyn fought off sleep until she saw, "Lancelot?"

Evelyn found a renewed sense of energy as Lancelot continued to stare at her in utter shock, "Evelyn what are you doing here?"

Evelyn's energy turned towards annoyance as she said, "Stop asking me foolish questions you curly haired twit, and get me out of here."

Lancelot stood with a grin saying, "That is defiantly Evelyn." Lancelot drew a sword and chopped the chains holding the door closed he kneeled down and stood back up with Evelyn in his arms.

"Enjoy this while it last." Evelyn said in response to Lancelot's grin.

"Arthur, there is another woman." Lancelot said nodding to the cell that he had just pulled Evelyn out of. Arthur stood with Guinevere in his arms. They reached outside and Evelyn buried her head into Lancelot's chest so that her eyes were protected from the sudden light. When Lancelot laid Evelyn on the ground she looked around and tried to sit up but Lancelot forced her back down.

"Lancelot stop!" ordered Evelyn, "I have to find Savannah."

Lancelot shook his head, "Gawain carried her out, and she does not look well."

"Well of course not you idiot, we have been down in that pit of hell for who knows how long being tortured. What do you expect us to look like? Beautiful goddesses?" asked Evelyn sitting up.

Lancelot brushed some of Evelyn's hair from out of her face with a smile, "You do."

Evelyn was silent for a moment and pulled away, "I do not have the time for you to try and be romantic. Savannah needs me." Evelyn looked over to where Gawain had laid Savannah down. Lancelot was right Savannah looked horrible. The monks had taken Savannah out of her cell not long after they had arrived, but as soon as Evelyn started to try and reflect a splitting pain ripped through her head.

**&&&&&**

Tristan rode up and saw that the others had pulled four people from the pit. The first two he did not recognize but the third one that Lancelot had cradled against his chest looked like Evelyn. Tristan looked to Lancelot for confirmation and Lancelot nodded towards Gawain. Tristan looked at Gawain and then to the woman that was sprawled out on the snow in front of his fellow knight. The woman had bruises on her wrist that were obviously from being chained, her cloths were covered in grime and had several rips in it. Tristan looked at her face and under the dried blood and dirt he realized it was Savannah.

**&&&&&**

Arthur looked up when a soft hand touched his shoulder it was Marius' wife and she handed him some water to give to the woman in his arms. Arthur took it and Marius' wife, Fulcinia, helped Guinevere sit up enough to drink some of the water. "Stop this! What are you doing?" yelled a man coming through the crowd. Everyone the had just come from the pit turned to the man pushing his way towards them. The man reached the group Lancelot's anger flared, and Tristan felt a flame of annoyance that felt very close to anger go off in him. Arthur however stood and took care of the situation.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Arthur indicating the people that they had freed.

"They are pegans."

"So are we." voiced Galahad.

Ignoring Galahad Marius continued, "They refused to do the task that God has set before them."

"You mean the refused to be your serfs!" yelled Arthur.

Evelyn whispered to Lancelot, "I called him a fat cow and a bad leader."

Marius looked confused and spoke, "You are a Roman, and you are a Christian you understand." Arthur's hands became fist and his upper lip began to turn into a snarl. Marius saw that he was extremely outnumbered and turned to the only person he felt any power over and that was Fulcinia.

Marius yelled, "And you! You helped them!" Marius backhanded Fulcinia. Arthur shoved Marius to the ground and his soldiers began to help but the moment that Arthur had drawn his sword while leaning over Marius.

Marius ordered the soldiers to back away from them and tried to intimidate Arthur by saying, "When we arrive at the wall you will pay for this heresy." said Marius.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." snarled Arthur.

"I was to go with them." said a man near Arthur.

"It was my duty to guide them. It was God's will." said one of the monks. As Arthur stood to deal with him the monk crumpled to the ground and Evelyn could be seen standing behind him holding a rock.

Everyone turned to Evelyn who immediately dropped the rock and pointed at the monk that had collapsed to the ground, "He started it." Lancelot led Evelyn away towards the cart that she would be riding in. Tristan nodded for Gawain to give Savannah to him. Gawain carefully handed Savannah over to Tristan who cradled her against him.

Once he had her settled Tristan rode to Arthur, "Arthur."

"Tristan." Arthur said with a nod indicating for Tristan to report.

"We must go east." Tristan said.

"What of the Saxons?" asked Arthur frowning.

"We will have to cut behind their lines." Tristan said.

Arthur nodded as he stood, "Good work."

"Arthur who are all these people." Tristan said.

"They are coming with us."

Tristan looked around, "Then we will never make it."

A soft scratchy voice threw off the two men, "Pessimist."

Tristan leaned back slightly and looked down, "Savannah?" The head that was against his chest gave a small nod. Arthur dismissed the Scout and Tristan rode to the carriage that held the others who were seriously injured. That night when they settled camp for some reason unbeknownst to himself Tristan was standing near the healing cart that Savannah had been riding in during the day. After a few moments of arguing with himself about what he should be doing Tristan decided to get some dinner and scout the area. Tristan reached the fire that his fellow knights had set up to see Evelyn sitting with Lancelot and Savannah was sitting on a log near Dagonet and that same flare from earlier that day went off inside of Tristan but he ignored it and nodded to the meat roasting over the fire. Dagonet got up and cut a piece off handing it to Tristan who took his food and left the fire.

Savannah watched Tristan walk away, "Will Tristan be cold?"

"If you are so concerned Sav then take him a cloak." said Evelyn.

"I was only asking the others, they know him much better then I do." Savannah said.

"He will be cold but he will hide it." Dagonet said, "I will take him something."

Dagonet stood but Savannah stood also, "Oh no you will not. I will take him a cloak, and you can go take some of this lovely food you prepared to Fulcinia and Lucan." Dagonet opened his mouth to protest.

Evelyn grinned and nudged Lancelot while nodding at Dagonet, "He thinks he has a choice."

"Does he not?" asked Lancelot frowning.

"Not if Savannah has made her mind up." Evelyn said grinning. Dagonet made two plates and walked to the cart that Fulcinia and Lucan where resting in.

"Fulcinia should stay here and marry Dagonet." said Savannah.

"You are forgetting that the woman is already married." said Bors.

"And she has her son to worry about." added Evelyn.

Savannah sighed, "I will take Tristan a cloak and then I am going to bed."

"Good night Sav." Caroline said. Savannah stopped short she swore that she had just seen Tristan but he seemed to have vanished.

'_Do not look up.' _Savannah grinned as she recognized Tristan's thought. Savannah's gut reaction was to look up but she knew that Tristan would not respond well to the surprise.

"Tristan I know you are out there somewhere probably close by laughing because I cannot find you." Savannah said in a loud enough voice that he could hear.

Savannah could hear the smirk as Tristan though, _'Damn right you cannot find me.' _

Savannah tried to keep her annoyance in check, "I brought a cloak because you could get pretty cold and I was just trying to be nice."

'_Nice try I refuse to move.' _Tristan thought cockily.

Savannah hung the cloak on a low tree branch, "Have a good rest Tristan."

"What did Tristan say?" asked Evelyn.

"Did not want to be found so I set the cloak on a branch for him to get." Savannah said.

"Well if he freezes to death then your conscience can be clear." Evelyn said grinning.

"Where are you going?" Savannah asked with a frown.

"Check on Lancelot." Evelyn said as she walked away. Savannah stood at the edge of the cart that she had been told was her sleeping spot and soon realized that she could not climb into the cart on her own without an immense amount of pain. Savannah saw Dagonet but he was laying down under the cart under a blanket with the boy Lucan laying down right next to him, and they were both sound asleep. Savannah saw Fulcinia and Guinevere were both asleep in the cart, she doubted whether or not Fulicinia could help very much, and Savannah knew that Guinevere was not healthy enough to help her back into the cart. Savannah did not want to go find Evelyn, and she did not want to bother the other knights.

Savannah gritted her teeth and braced her arms and went to pull herself up when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. The hands on Savannah helped her into the back of the cart. Savannah was extremely relieved that she had received help. She turned around to see who had helped her into the cart it was Tristan.

"Thank-you." said Savannah.

'_It would have been too sad for you to do it on your own.' _

"You are welcome." Tristan said allowed. Savannah tried not to be bristled by his thought even though she knew he was probably right. Savannah still did not like to know that she had to have help and her ego had been bruised by Tristan's thought.

Even though she knew that she would not like the answer Savannah asked, "Do you hate me?"

"I do not know you." said Tristan.

Savannah nodded that she understood, "Alright."

Tristan nodded his head, "Rest well."

Savannah smiled as he began walking away and called after him, "You do know one thing about me." Tristan stopped and turned around and Savannah took that as her signal to continue.

"That I am a better shot with the bow." said Savannah smiling, "Even with an injured shoulder."

The only hint of emotion was a small twinkle of amusement in Tristan's eyes, "Not better then me."

"I would like to prove you wrong one day." said Savannah. Tristan nodded then continued to walk away. Savannah smiled feeling far better then she had a few moments ago and she settled into a restful sleep.


	8. I Needed To Talk To You

Auras and Thoughts

Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter, reviews appreciated.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "I would like to prove you wrong one day." said Savannah. Tristan nodded then continued to walk away. Savannah smiled feeling much better then she had a few moments ago and she settled into a restful sleep.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn saw Lancelot sitting down leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Evelyn smirked as she grabbed a handful of snow and balled it up. With clear aim Evelyn threw the snowball and hit Lancelot in the face. Evelyn fought the laughter and ducked behind a tree and carefully watched as Lancelot looked around for a culprit. He was not able to see anyone and he sat back and settled into rest until another snowball smashed into the side of his face. Evelyn let a snicker slip and Lancelot immediately turned towards her. Evelyn came out from the tree wearing a sheepish smile, "Glad to see you awake."

"Why did you do that?" asked Lancelot shaking the remaining of the snow from his hair.

"You were sleeping and I needed to talk to you." Evelyn said approaching Lancelot.

"And you did not think to shake me awake?" asked Lancelot confused.

"That would have been nicer." said Evelyn sitting next to him. Lancelot passed some of his blanket over to Evelyn who laid it across her lap.

"What did you need to tell me?" asked Lancelot.

"That I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you pulling me out of that cage." Evelyn said.

Lancelot put an arm around Evelyn's shoulder she turned her head to him giving him a look that screamed, 'Move your arm' but Lancelot just grinned impishly and spoke, "I was only doing what I was suppose to do."

"I still appreciate it Lancelot. You could have just left us there and gone on with your mission but you and the others did not." Evelyn said.

"Someone had to save those monks from your endless nagging." said Lancelot.

"Well when you smash a medal rod into someone's side they tend to get a little fussy." Evelyn said. She laid her head on Lancelot's chest.

"Why did you leave Evelyn?" asked Lancelot.

"I do not wish to speak of it." said Evelyn.

"Will you leave before we reach the fort?" asked Lancelot.

"I do not think so." Evelyn said.

"Will you say good-bye before you leave?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn raised up with a grin, "Why are you so concerned about my leaving?"

"Curiosity, not concern." Lancelot said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and rested her head back on Lancelot's chest, "Silly me I forgot all of your bar maid friends are at the fort to keep you company."

"They are nice women I think you would like them." said Lancelot.

"I do, and we all agree on one thing." Evelyn said grinning.

"And what is that?" asked Lancelot.

"That you would look better bald like Bors or Dagonet." Evelyn answered. Lancelot pulled away so quickly that Evelyn fell on her side and she was looking up with a smile at the not so amused Lancelot.

"I love my hair." Lancelot said.

"But apparently you do not love a good jest." Evelyn said with a grin.

"Jest?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes jest do you not know what a jest is?" asked Evelyn.

"Of course I do." the face that Lancelot had made along with his comment made Evelyn laugh.

Evelyn smiled, "Come sit down or I will take the whole blanket and you won't get it back tonight." Lancelot sat back down and put his arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

"I will not respond to your cruel jesting." Lancelot said.

Evelyn put her head back on Lancelot's chest and patted his arm, "Poor baby."

"Now I am a baby?" asked Lancelot.

"Yes."

"Now remind me who came to who?" asked Lancelot.

"I suppose you are right."

Evelyn said, "Have a good night." Evelyn tried to get up but Lancelot pulled her back down.

"Stay still I have to get some rest before I have to guard the camp." said Lancelot.

"So I have to stay here until you leave?" asked Evelyn.

"All night would be preferred." Lancelot said.

"And what reason do you have to give me to stay all night?" asked Evelyn.

"Because I want you to." Lancelot offered.

"Any other reason?" asked Evelyn.

"Not really."

"I will stay." said Evelyn smiling. The next morning Evelyn left Lancelot sleeping by the tree to help the camp get packed up Savannah saw her friend leave and took her chance. Savannah kneeled in front of Lancelot and none to gently poked Lancelot in the chest. Lancelot jolted awake and jumped when he saw Savannah in his face.

"Savannah?" he asked clearing the sleep from his eyes.

"Evelyn is my best and dearest friend." Savannah said.

"Alright." Lancelot said uncertain of where the conversation was headed.

"You like her." Savannah said.

Lancelot was not sure if that was a question or a statement but answered it as though it was a question, "Yes I do."

"I can accept that Lancelot. There is one thing I cannot accept." Savannah said.

"And that is?" asked Lancelot.

"Evelyn being hurt. If you hurt her then you will never see the light of day again." with that Savannah stood and left Lancelot alone.

Savannah stopped walking and turned around with a pleasant smile, "I hope that you consider that a promise, and not a threat Lancelot." Savannah turned back around and went to the cart.

**&&&&&**

Savannah sat in the cart and watched with some jealousy as Evelyn was able to ride on a horse, outside of the cart. Savannah cuddled into the blanket she had wrapped around her. She noticed saw a young man riding in the cart that was not far from her, "You are Fulcinia's son Alecto."

"I am." said the young man turning to Savannah.

"Are you glad to be leaving?" asked Savannah.

"I do not have a preference to where I live." Alecto said with a shrug.

'_As long as it is not Rome.'_ Alecto said in his head.

"But you do not wish to go to Rome." Savannah said.

"Nor do I wish to continue this conversation." Alecto said. Savannah watched Alecto for a moment even after he had turned away from her and moved to the end of the cart. Savannah stuck her head out of the cart, luckily Bors was riding his horse close by.

"Bors I need you to do something for me." said Savannah.

"What is it?" asked Bors.

"I need to speak with Arthur would you get him for me please?" asked Savannah.

"I will be right back." Bors said with a nod as he rode away. Bors returned with Arthur and then rode ahead to talk with Gawain and Galahad.

"Bors said that you wished to speak with me." said Arthur.

"Alecto needs someone to talk to." Savannah said in a whisper.

"What kind of talk?" asked Arthur with a frown.

"He is having some troubles with what his future holds. Marius is not exactly the kind of man that I would think a son could go to, and I thought you could try and speak with Alecto." whispered Savannah.

"I do not know what I could do." Arthur said.

"You could do a world of good Arthur. You are a well spoken person, and I believe that is what Alecto needs at this time." Savannah whispered, "You do not need to speak with him now but it would be nice if you could talk with him soon. He needs encouragement."

Arthur nodded, "I will speak with him tomorrow."

Savannah smiled, "Good." She sat back in the cart to see the other woman that had been pulled from the dungeons, Guinevere, watching her. Savannah recognized the look from Guinevere as one that she was trying to find everything about Savannah just from watching her.

"Is there something that concerns you?" Savannah asked not in a mood for games.

"Nothing." said Guinevere.

Savannah listened in and Guinevere's thoughts which betrayed the truth, _'Except you speaking with Arthur. I will not let anything stand in my way.' _

Savannah grinned at Guinevere knowingly, "You are a Woad warrior Guinevere lies do not become you."

**&&&&&**

"Savannah is upset because she cannot ride a horse and she is forced to ride in that cart." Evelyn said with a grin looking back at the cart.

"Well she lost the argument with Arthur and Dagonet, Savannah's sides were too injured for her to ride alone." said Lancelot.

Evelyn grinned, "You mistake the situation too much Lancelot. She allowed them to win if Savannah truly wanted to ride a horse do you honestly think that Dagonet or Arthur could stop her?"

Lancelot thought for a moment and remembered the promise that Savannah had given him, "No I do not, but why then did she argue?"

"Savannah does that sometimes because she cannot stand the fact that she is human." Evelyn said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" asked Lancelot.

"She tries to pretend that she can never be injured. Sav likes to make a fuss over people, not on herself." Evelyn explained.

"But you are not that way." said Lancelot.

"I like to hide things but I am not so skilled at it as Sav is. My feelings are left open on my sleeves for much of the time." Evelyn said.

"I enjoy that, it is much easier to be around." said Lancelot.

Evelyn grinned, "Until it earns you a smack on the back of the head from Sav."

"But the rewards of having you in my arms as you were last night are well worth the troubles." Lancelot said with a smirk.

"Unless you disappear." Evelyn said.

"She spoke truth?" Lancelot asked turning to Evelyn.

Evelyn grinned, "Sav talked to you this morning didn't she?"

"She did." Lancelot said with a nod.

"I hope you take advice better then the Roman soldier did." Evelyn said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lancelot frowning.

"One of the reasons Savannah and I had to leave Rome." Evelyn said. Despite the grin on her face Lancelot felt the seriousness in Evelyn's tone. Lancelot watched her as Evelyn almost seemed to refuse to turn to look at him.

Something began to slowly dawn on Lancelot, "Evelyn why did you leave the fort so quickly?"

"We had to leave." said Evelyn.

"And yet you are coming back?" asked Lancelot.

"Just because we are riding with you now does not mean that Savannah and I will stay until we reach the fort." Evelyn said.

"Evelyn what is going on?" Lancelot asked.

"Lancelot stop." snapped Evelyn. It took Lancelot a few moments to register the anger and annoyance behind Evelyn's eyes. Lancelot's only response was to nod and not ask Evelyn again.

He thought he should apologize for getting her so upset, "Evelyn I am s…"

"I am going to go check on Savannah." Evelyn suddenly said. Evelyn turned her horse and rode back to the cart that Savannah had been confined to.


	9. Warnings

-1Auras and Thoughts

Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter, reviews appreciated.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "I am going to go check on Savannah." Evelyn suddenly said. Evelyn turned her horse and rode back to the cart that Savannah had been confined to.

**&&&&&**

"Evelyn what happened?" asked Savannah when she saw how ruffled her friend was.

"Lancelot began to pry." said Evelyn.

"Since when does prying bother you? You do it all of the time." Savannah said confused.

"When it concerns our reasons for leaving." Evelyn said.

"Go apologize to him." Savannah said.

"For what?" Evelyn asked incredulously.

"For being an ass to him." Savannah said.

"Sav you must be kidding." said Evelyn.

"Go." ordered Savannah.

"Savannah." pleaded Evelyn. Savannah sat in the cart and pretended that Evelyn was not trying to talk to her. Evelyn rode in a huff and kept pace with Lancelot.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked frowning.

"Savannah is an ass." Evelyn answered.

"What did she do?" asked Lancelot concerned.

"She told me to apologize to you." said Evelyn said. Lancelot was unable to fight back a snort of laughter and he shook his head.

"What is so funny?" asked Evelyn.

"You." answered Lancelot.

"Would you explain that to me?" asked Evelyn.

"If I would get as upset as you are every time I was told to apologize I would have strangled Arthur years ago." said Lancelot grinning.

"I am surprised he has yet to strangle you." muttered Evelyn.

"And I am surprised that Savannah has put up with you for so long." returned Lancelot.

"I am much more likeable then you Lancelot that is why." said Evelyn.

Lancelot snorted, "No you are not."

"Lancelot a dead rat has more interest then you." said Evelyn.

"Well you must find something about this less then dead rat appealing if you are still talking to me." said Lancelot.

"Only because Savannah refuses to talk with me."

"Maybe she does not find you likeable." Lancelot offered with a shrug.

"Well if you wish to count Savannah would you care to tell me about the conversation that the two of you had this morning?" asked Evelyn.

Lancelot's only response was to clear his throat and Evelyn continued, "Or would you care to remember Savannah smacking you in the back of the head. I believe that Savannah would still side with me." Lancelot remained silent and rolled his eyes.

"I win the game." said Evelyn. Lancelot turned to her with a frown.

Evelyn grinned, "I shut up the almighty Lancelot."

"And we are thankful of it lass!" Bors called.

Evelyn laughed, "Seems that Bors is on my side also."

**&&&&&**

The next two days passed in certain anxiety with the drums from the ever closer Saxons. Everyone was becoming more restless the longer the travels lasted and the more the snow began to build up around them. Evelyn found Dagonet setting up a bed for Lucan under the cart next to his own. Evelyn smiled at the father-son bond that had been created between Dagonet and Lucan. It was about Lucan that was giving Evelyn reason to look for Dagonet. He saw her and nodded his head, "Evelyn."

"Hello Dagonet. Should Lucan be sleeping out here? I would think that it would be better for him in the cart." said Evelyn.

"You try arguing with a child and see how long you last." Dagonet said.

Evelyn smiled, "You forget that I have been riding next to Lancelot the past few days, I know your pain."

Dagonet released a small chuckle, "And I have fought along side Lancelot for fifteen years."

"I do not know how you survived." Evelyn laughed.

"I try to forget most of those years, and try to pretend they did not happen." Dagonet said.

Evelyn nodded her head showing that she understood, "I needed to warn you about something Dagonet."

"What is it?" asked Dagonet putting down his things.

"You may want to keep an extra eye on Lucan, the man Marius, is not a good person. He has been too quiet for my comfort." Evelyn said.

Dagonet nodded his head in understanding, "Thank-you."

"Rest well." Evelyn said before leaving Dagonet alone. Evelyn saw Marius walking with only one of his Roman guards. She took her chance and approached him Marius was obviously apprehensive and tried to glare her down.

Evelyn stopped in front him and said four words, "Stay away from Lucan." Evelyn gave Marius a sick smirk and walked away. Evelyn stopped short when she saw Guinevere kneeling in front of Lancelot who was resting against a tree. Evelyn slipped behind a tree and tried to listen but she was unable to hear anything because she was not close enough. She settled herself with reading their auras. Lancelot was surrounded by colors that told Evelyn that he was lost in memories, and he was feeling distant. Evelyn was glad that Lancelot did not seem immediately interested in Guinevere. Guinevere however was a different story. Her aura was painted all shades of reds telling Evelyn that whatever she was saying she was full of passion, or more likely to Evelyn, Guinevere felt that passion towards Lancelot. Lancelot's aura flashed red for a moment as he looked past Guinevere. Evelyn hid behind the tree and sent a silent prayer to the heavens that Lancelot had not seen her. Evelyn waited in silence and when she did not hear them approaching Evelyn slipped her way between the trees to the main camp.

**&&&&&**

The camp came alive with two simple words yelled, "Dag! No!"


	10. Marius And A Lake

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! Chapter nine is pretty short, but I liked where I ended it, but then something told me I should probably post chapter ten as well. I went with the feeling and here you go, two chapters for the week. Enjoy!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: The camp came alive with two simple words yelled, "Dag! No!"

**&&&&&**

Marius and two of his Roman soldiers stood next to each other while Marius held Lucan in his arms. Dagonet was in a defensive position holding an axe while three of the other Roman soldiers with Marius stood in front of him. Fulcinia stood watching in horror at what her husband was doing. Alecto stood next to his mother watching the scene unfold in confusion. Savannah grabbed a bow and put an arrow to it and walked straight into the tense circle that onlookers had formed. Savannah loaded the bow and pulled her arm back. The tension raised tenfold as Savannah walked straight towards Marius with the loaded bow.

"You come closer and I will kill the boy." said Marius.

Savannah continued to walk towards Marius with the bow pointed at him, "You kill Lucan and you die anyway." At this point Evelyn, Lancelot, and Guinevere came to see what the commotion was about. Savannah stopped when she had the arrow on Marius' head.

"Let the boy go." ordered Savannah.

"If you try to kill me you will be put to death." Marius said looking around for an escape.

"Let me make two things clear Marius, if I decide to kill you, you will die, and secondly if I die then so be it." Savannah said. The look on Savannah's face was full of truth behind her words. Marius began to look around the group with panic written all over his face.

"Evelyn as much as this man deserves it, do you not think you should try and stop Savannah? She may get herself into trouble that not even Arthur could save her from." Lancelot said in a soft voice.

"Lancelot I do not want to die." Evelyn replied.

He turned to Evelyn with confusion plainly written on his face, "What?"

"If you try to stop her when Savannah is like this then you will get caught into the crossfire." Evelyn said. Arthur broke through the circle but Lancelot grabbed the back of his collar and pulled his commander back.

"What is going on?" asked Arthur.

"Let Savannah handle it. I am going to start packing the Saxons will be here soon." Evelyn said walking away. Arthur started to walk towards Savannah and Marius but Lancelot pulled his friend back by the collar again.

"Lancelot…"

Lancelot shook his head, "No."

"But…" began Arthur.

Lancelot shook his head again, "No you do not."

"Savannah will…"

"It is possible and I know you wish to do it yourself." said Lancelot nodding.

"Lancelot someone…"

"If you value your life then stay put." Lancelot said. The two men turned back to Marius and Savannah. The two guards that were standing by Marius had backed away to a safe distance. Savannah pressed the arrow further into Marius' forehead causing a few drops of blood to ooze down.

"Let Lucan go." Savannah said in a dangerous voice. Marius clutched the dagger in his hand and let his arm fall to his side. Lucan slowly edged away from Marius.

"Lucan go stand behind Dagonet." ordered Savannah without moving. Lucan ran towards Dagonet; Savannah glanced for a moment to watch Lucan and one of the Roman soldiers made a mistake of trying to grab Lucan.

_'I will get the boy.'_ Savannah turned in a flash and released the arrow and it landed in the soldiers' arm. He fell to the ground screaming in pain and screeching for help. _'No one_ _threatens me.'_ Marius raised his hand that had the dagger in it but Savannah turned. Savannah grabbed his wrist then twisted it around and grabbed the dagger then stuck it into Marius' neck. Marius clutched at his neck gasping for air until he fell face first into the snow. Savannah picked up the bow she had used and without a second look back she walked out of the circle. There was a tense silence that drug on as everyone looked around trying to find conformation of what had just occured.

Arthur took a few steps forward and commaned, "Pack up camp." Tristan rode into camp Arthur turned to hear the report. Tristan tossed the cross bow he had at Arthur's feet.

"Armor piercing, they're close." said Tristan.

Bors road in growling, "Is there a problem?"

"You come in after the action as usual Bors." Lancelot said with a grin.

Bors nodded towards Tristan, "How many?"

"Four." Tristan answered.

Bors chuckled, "Not a bad start to the day."

Tristan made a motion at Marius' body that Dagonet was leading Fulcinia and Alecto away from. "Savannah's kill." answered Lancelot. A smirk almost appeared on Tristan's face, but it did not surface and he gave a curt nod as his response. Tristan did let the smirk surface as he rode away when no one could see his face.

**&&&&&**

The traveling camp came to a screeching halt later that day when they found themselves faced with a massive frozen lake. Everyone got out of the carts and spread out trying to cross the lake as quickly as possible. The Saxons drums increased as did the noises of cracking ice and Arthur stopped walking. He turned around facing the knights, "Knights."

"I'm tired of looking over my shoulder anyway."

"It is time to face them."

"And get a look at the bastards."

"Here, now."

"As long as we can shut up the damn drums." Evelyn said walking over to the knights holding her bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows in her other hand.

"Evelyn what do you think you are doing?" asked Lancelot.

"Eight has a better chance against two hundred rather then seven against two hundred." said Evelyn.

"Nine." said Guinevere coming over, "You could use another bow." Arthur nodded and left to speak with Ganis about leading the others, and Alecto about doing his duty to Rome.

"And I make an even ten." said Savannah walking over.

Arthur came back over to the group of knight and the three women looking around at his fellow defenders. "What is it?" asked Arthur.

"Savannah wants to stay and fight." said Tristan.

"I do not think that is wise." Arthur said.

"Evelyn and Guinevere are staying and yet you are not arguing with them." said Savannah.

"Sav they need you to go with the others." said Evelyn.

"Go on with the others" said Guinevere, "You are just feeling restless."

Guinevere's voice did not hold the same defensive tone her thoughts did, _'The less time she and her friend spend with Arthur and Lancelot the better.'_

Savannah turned to Guinevere with a glare, "After days of riding in a cart with only a little bit of walking and you are damn right that I am restless. Now give me a bow."

"Sav I am sure that is not wi…" began Arthur.

Savannah snapped, "Remember this morning before you tell me that I need rest." Savannah stood away from the group and put the quiver over her shoulder and loaded her bow.

Evelyn grinned, "That is what happens when you try to argue with an angry Savannah." The rest of the defenders formed the line and waited for the Saxons to come into view. The drums came to a crescendo before the Saxons finally came into view and marched out onto the lake and came to a stop with most of the lake between the two fighters. A Saxon released an arrow and it fell from the sky and slid a small distance across the ice before stopping far short of the defenders.

"I think they are waiting for an invitation Bors, Tristan." Arthur said.

"They are far out of range." said Guinevere. Savannah grinned as she looked to her left where Tristan stood and on her right was Bors. Savannah's grin grew as the two knights released multiple arrows and the arrows ended up resting in the bodies of the Saxons that crumpled to the ground. Arthur turned to Guinevere with a confident smirk.

'_Take that as far out of range.'_ Savannah bit back a laugh at Arthur's thought and turned back to the Saxons who were now advancing.

Arthur loaded his bow and aimed as did the others, "Aim for the ranks, make them cluster." The first volley of arrows hit the Saxons and they clustered causing the ice to crack. After being yelled at the Saxons reformed their lines as their pace quickened. Savannah fired arrow after arrow trying to force the voices from her thoughts. She finally gave in as she shot another arrow and listened as she prepared another shot.

'_This ice will not break we will have to prepare for combat.' _

Arthur that was easily identified but the other voice that she was left to focus on was the one that said, _'I will sacrifice myself for the others if the ice does not break.' _

Savannah fired the arrow on her bow and turned to Bors, "Give me you shield."

Bors glanced over as he fired two arrows into the Saxon ranks, "Lass now is not th…"

"Shield now!" yelled Savannah. Bors paused for a second and dropped his shield to the ice and immediately went back to firing arrows.

Arthur suddenly gave orders, "Fall back and prepare for combat!"

_'Now, do it for Lucan and the others.'_ Dagonet ran out towards the Saxons carrying his axe. Savannah was a split second behind him holding Bors' shield. Savannah skidded to a halt next to Dagonet and took a place in front him as he slammed his axe into the ice. A burning sensation went through Savannah's leg and it gave out from under her for a moment but she tightened her jaw against the pain and did her best to shield Dagonet from the on-slot of arrows. Savannah heard the ice snapping and cracking from under her but she had no time to react as a space opened between the ice and she plunged through. Dagonet felt the ice under him beginning to give way, and he knew his job was done. Luckily Dagonet was able to scramble back before he fell through. Evelyn's screaming reached Dagonet and he realize what had happened to Savannah. Dagonet saw a small opening in the ice and the tips of someone's fingers break the surface. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled as close to the hole as he was able. Dagonet reached into the icy water and felt nothing, he reached in a second time feeling around blindly reaching but coming away with nothing.

'_Come on Savannah, reach for me.' _Dagonet thought desperately as he stuck his hand into the hole a third time. This time Dagonet was rewarded with what seemed to be a wrist, which was all he needed as he pulled. Savannah came through the hole and onto the thin ice near Dagonet.

An arrow slid to a stop near them and Dagonet used the energy he had left to pull Savannah towards the line of defenders, "Come on Sav." Dagonet crawled along as Savannah tried to crawl as well. The injury to her leg and falling in the lake had left her drained forcing Dagonet to drag her along with his arm around her waist. The arrows no longer came and Dagonet along with Savannah collapsed in exhaustion a few feet away from the defenders. Evelyn threw down her bow and ran towards the two that were sprawled out on the ice.

"Savannah? Savannah!" yelled Evelyn slapping the side of Savannah's face. Tristan bent down next to them and picked Savannah up in his arms as Bors handed Tristan his cloak.

Evelyn looked at Tristan, "I hold you responsible for her." Tristan nodded and went straight to the tree line, where there would be relative privacy.

A few moments later Tristan carried Savannah back to the others after he had wrapped her up in Bors' cloak.

Evelyn ran over and Tristan spoke, "She is getting a fever."

"We have to get to the caravan." Evelyn said turning to the others.

**&&&&&**

A couple of days later Dagonet had made almost a full recovery, but Savannah still had a fever and had only woken up a handful of times since the night they had left the lake. The times that Savannah had woken up she was covered in sweat and shaking from nightmares. According to Arthur they still had two more days before they would reach the fort. Evelyn rode her horse next to the cart that Savannah was riding in and Tristan rode next to her. "It has not gotten any better since you were here last." Evelyn said to his unanswered question.

"The nightmares?" asked Tristan.

"Worse then yesterday." Evelyn said.

"What is causing them?" asked Tristan.

Evelyn watched Savannah for a few moments before whispering, "She is going to kill me."

Tristan watched Evelyn until she turned to him, "Come find me after we have settled camp tonight." Tristan nodded and rode ahead to receive his next orders from Arthur.


	11. Explinations, Punches, And Home

Auras and Thoughts

Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter, reviews appreciated.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Tristan watched Evelyn until she turned to him, "Come find me after we have settled camp tonight." Tristan nodded and rode ahead to report to Arthur.

**&&&&&**

Tristan found Evelyn washing her face off at the small creek that the group had camped at. Tristan waited until Evelyn stood and turned to face him without any sign that she had not heard him the whole time. "What do you think about Savannah when you see her?" asked Evelyn.

"Not everything that meets the eye." Tristan answered.

"You said a mouthful." Evelyn said she went to another question, "And what about Savannah bothers you?"

"It feels as though she knows every thought in my head." Tristan said becoming increasingly uncomfortable the conversation.

"I would imagine that would be even more uncomfortable for you considering how you seem to pride yourself on silence and secrecy." Evelyn said.

Tristan stood in his usual silence waiting for Evelyn to continued but she waited until he asked, "What are you trying to tell me?"

Evelyn stepped closer and in a whisper that Tristan could barely hear, "That it is not only coincidence that she seems to know what your thoughts are."

"What?"

"You will get one more hint. How do you think Savannah knew to get Bors' shield and run at the same time as Dag?" asked Evelyn. Tristan's blood ran ice cold when he finally realized the truth Savannah knew that Dagonet was going to run out on the ice. She knew what Dagonet was going to do because she knew his thoughts.

"What does that ability have to do with her nightmares?" asked Tristan ignoring the chill in his spine.

"The first day that we arrived at the fort Savannah passed out, you remember?" asked Evelyn received a nod and continued, "Because she wanted to listen to some people's thoughts to make sure we would be safe. Savannah heard too many at once and she could not handle it."

"And the nightmares?" Tristan asked beginning to become impatient.

"Part of the nightmares are coming from her injury she got at the lake. The biggest problem that is causing the nightmare is that she cannot control what goes in and out of her thoughts when she is that sick." Evelyn explained.

"Then the nightmares of the camp are her own." Tristan said.

"Just the more powerful ones, but it is enough to cause the nightmares you have seen." Evelyn said, "Do not worry for her, Savannah will get better once she is able to get over the fever."

Tristan turned to Evelyn who gave him a reassuring grin, "I cannot read your thoughts, that is Savannah's gift. I have a different one."

Tristan's head tilted to the side, "And your gift is?"

"Every living person have a color around them. That color is an emotion that the person is feeling." Evelyn said.

"And?" Tristan asked.

"Just by looking at your color, you are hiding panic and apprehension, which is probably about me and about Savannah but I cannot be certain." said Evelyn.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked.

"Evelyn, the same person as before today." Evelyn answered, "And Savannah is also the same person as she was yesterday." Tristan snorted and walked away leaving Evelyn by the stream. He settled himself against a tree and everything he had thought of around Savannah passed through his thoughts. Tristan also realized that it explained everything from Dagonet on the lake, to that first day that Savannah had arrived with Evelyn. Tristan was shaken to the core at the thought of everything that Savannah had at her disposal, and how exposed he suddenly felt. Tristan left the tree that he had been using as a back rest and found himself staring at the ground as he walked along. Tristan ran into something and when he looked up he saw Savannah laying on the ground holding a hand over her injured leg. It took Tristan a few moments to register what had happened and when it did Tristan took a step away from Savannah.

Savannah crawled onto her feet, "Tristan what is wrong?"

"Nothing." he answered.

That one word held all the weight of what had just happened and Savannah's eyes turned to fire, "Evelyn!" Savannah started stumbling along looking for her friend Tristan felt for her as Savannah held herself up using a tree.

Tristan went to help her but as soon as he was in reach Savannah punched him, "Get away from me." Savannah tripped again and fell against a tree and Tristan followed after her but one silent glare from her made him step back. Evelyn ran over and stood in front of Savannah who had straightened herself as best as she could but Savannah still had a small difference in her stance because of her injury.

"You told him." snarled Savannah.

"He practically had it figured out on his own I confirmed what he believed." Evelyn said.

Savannah made limping steps towards Evelyn who did not try to back away, "This is why we had to leave Rome."

"Savan…" Evelyn was unable to finish because Savannah punched Evelyn in the nose. Tristan watched the exchange in silent shock and he watched Savannah limp away. It would have been comical the way that Savannah was trying to run and limp at the same time but Tristan remembered the reason behind the limp, and what had just occurred.

Evelyn had a hand on either side of her nose as blood oozed through her fingers, "I hate it when she does that." Tristan snorted as he felt the tenderness around his eye that Savannah had landed her fist into.

Evelyn switched her hands with her sleeve, "I need to find Dagonet for cloth. Good-night Tristan." Evelyn was walking through the camp trying to find Dagonet but Lancelot found her first.

"Evelyn what happened? Who hit you?" Lancelot asked immediately pulling Evelyn's arm away and inspecting her bleeding nose.

"Savannah." Evelyn answered. Evelyn flinched when Lancelot touched her nose he finally put Evelyn's sleeve back to her nose.

"Why did she hit you?" asked Lancelot confused.

"I told Tristan something that Savannah did not want him to know." Evelyn said simply.

"And she did this?" Lancelot asked in an annoyed tone.

"She _really _did not wish him to know." Evelyn said.

Lancelot knew that he would never get it out of Evelyn and spoke, "Dagonet should have a look at that."

"Which is why I was looking for him until you stopped me." Evelyn said.

Lancelot nodded, "So Savannah should be avoided for the night?"

"Two days at the least." Evelyn replied.

"Two days and we will be back at the fort." Lancelot said, "Perhaps it is good that she is too mad to speak with you then."

"Why is that?" asked Evelyn.

"Now the two of you cannot plan to run away before we get to the fort." Lancelot said.

"We may slip away when you least expect it." Evelyn said.

"Like you did last time." said Lancelot.

Evelyn nodded, "Yes."

"I know I have asked you this Evelyn, but I have to know why did you and Savannah leave so quickly?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn sighed, "You will not like the answer."

"At least I will have one." Lancelot protested.

"When Savann…" Evelyn stopped.

Lancelot frowned, "When Savannah, what?"

Evelyn nodded to someone behind Lancelot and said, "I already have a bloody nose I do not want her to break it." Lancelot jumped with a yelp when he turned and Savannah was not more the two steps behind him.

"Do not ask her about Rome again." the fierce whisper that Savannah spoke in chilled Lancelot more then the loudest yell. Lancelot's only response was to nod.

Savannah walked away and as soon as she had disappeared Lancelot turned to Evelyn, "How does she do that? Tristan is the only one I know that can sneak up on people without being heard."

"Now you know two, I have to go find Dagonet." Evelyn said.

Lancelot nodded, "Rest well." Evelyn rolled her eyes and glanced down at her nose which made Lancelot grin. Evelyn began to walk away but Lancelot grabbed her arm and pulled Evelyn back, and then Lancelot gave her a kiss on the forehead before letting her go back to find Dagonet.

**&&&&& **

Things went the next day that Evelyn had hinted at. Savannah was riding a horse instead of the carriage even though she did not have much energy to ride a horse in the first place. Several members in the group including Dagonet, and Arthur tried to convince Savannah to change her mind but one look from her pale face and sleep deprived eyes silenced them. Evelyn was riding at the front of the column with most of the knights, which included Arthur who turned to her, "Savannah should not be on the horse her leg wound is still too fresh."

"I know Arthur, and you are more then welcome to try and argue with her, but keep in mind the next time that you try to she will probably break your nose." Evelyn said.

"She would not." Arthur said. Evelyn nodded.

"I think she would." said Lancelot.

"I doubt that Savannah would do that not to Arthur." said Gawain.

"Gawain is right." Arthur said.

Evelyn nodded behind her where Savannah was riding further back in the line, "Go ahead and test your belief. I have only known her several years, I could be wrong."

The knights looked over their shoulders to watch Savannah who leveled them all with a glare that practically screamed, _'Do not even look at me.' _

They all turned around and Evelyn grinned, "See?"

**&&&&&**

As Lancelot had said two days later the caravan of people rode through the main gate of the fort. Savannah was in the cart because she had nearly fell from her horse twice on the morning of the second day. Savannah had irritated her injury and her fever had returned. "Bishop Germanus is the man who has your papers of freedom?" asked Evelyn as they came to the gates.

Lancelot nodded, "Yes he is, how do you know?"

Evelyn took a deep breath, "Lancelot whatever happens the next few moments do nothing." Everyone dismounted and began climbing out of the carts as an older-balding man came from the house.


	12. Bishop's Injury

Auras and Thoughts

Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter, reviews appreciated. I know this is earlier then the week by week posting, but a special request was made by a special person. I hope that you enjoy this one more then the others chickadee!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Evelyn took a deep breath, "Lancelot whatever happens the next few moments do nothing." Everyone dismounted and began climbing out of the carts as an older-balding man came from the house.

**&&&&&**

"God be praised, you have returned!" he exclaimed, "Alecto? Where is he?" Alecto leapt out of the cart and as soon as the man saw him the man approached Alecto. Alecto was obviously uncomfortable with what this man was doing but the man seemed oblivious. Dagonet stepped out of the cart and helped Fulcinia out then he turned back and pulled Savannah out of the cart. Dagonet had her in his arms as if he were holding a sleeping baby, but Savannah was not a baby and instead of resting peacefully Savannah was tossing her head and groaning in pain.

Arthur stepped towards the man, "Bishop Germanus, my men's papers."

"Yes, yes of c…" but the man, Bishop Germanus, stopped short when he saw Savannah in Dagonet's arms. Everyone in the courtyard waited in silence to see what Bishop Germanus would do with his apparent confusion.

"Bishop Germanus." said Arthur.

"I know this woman." Germanus said pointing to Savannah.

"Then you know me as well." Evelyn said.

The Bishop turned to see Evelyn and sneered when his eyes rested on her, "What are you doing here? You were banished from Roman lands under pain of death."

"Do not make me repeat what happened in Rome, Bishop somehow I do not believe that these people would want to risk themselves to protect you." Evelyn said.

"I have my soldiers." the Bishop said.

"And what good did the four in Rome do?" asked Evelyn.

Bishop Germanus turned to Arthur, "You keep criminals safe here."

"Obviously he does or you would still be in Rome." Evelyn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You dare to accuse a Bishop of crime?" Germanus asked.

"I accuse a man of a crime, you Germanus are about as far from a man of God that a person can come, short of being Lucifer himself." Evelyn said calmly. Almost everyone who was listening dropped their jaw to the floor. There was also a distinct gasp heard from several people in the courtyard. Bishop Germanus began to spluttering as he tried to come up with something to say, and he began turning a deep purplish-red.

Evelyn genuinely laughed and turned to Lancelot, "Isn't it hilarious when he turns that color? Even the top of his head turns that purple-red." Evelyn's laughing caused the Bishop to change a deeper shade and become even angrier. Bishop Germanus marched towards Evelyn who did not even flinch as he came an inch from her face.

"You will be killed."

Evelyn grinned, "I hope you are not suggesting by yourself Germanus." She purposely left off his given title to anger the man more.

"And if I am?" asked Germanus with a snarl. Evelyn leaned in and whispered something that only Bishop Germanus could hear. Bishop Germanus turned white and stumbled away from Evelyn. Evelyn gave Bishop Germanus a bright smile as if nothing had been said.

"You know what truly happened in Rome Germanus, and you know what will happen if you try to come near Savannah again. I will finish what began in Rome." Evelyn left the courtyard full of stunned people. Dagonet walked passed the Bishop Germanus and carried Savannah in to the house. Lancelot was the next person to recover and took the papers out and began to hand them out to the others. Tristan studied the roll of paper and thought how much he had done and gone through the last fifteen years of his life and it was all summed up on his piece of paper. Tristan gave a little snort and left the courtyard to check on Savannah even though he could still feel his bruised eye from his last encounter with her. Dagonet had Savannah settled into a bed by the time Tristan had arrived.

"She just needs rest, but if anything happens you know where anything you need is." Tristan nodded. Dagonet left the room while Tristan went and sat next to Savannah's bed. Tristan brushed Savannah's hair out of her face and replayed every event that had occurred since the day that Savannah and Evelyn came riding into the fort. Tristan realized that Savannah must have heard his thoughts when she was looking for him that night she had tried to give him a cloak which annoyed him at the thought that she had been toying with him. Savannah had also been toying with him in the tavern when Tristan had told her there was nothing wrong and she just walked away grinning. Savannah's gift also explained all of her knowing smirks Tristan realized that it was because she did know. What he did not understand, and something that he was thankful for, is what prevented Savannah from abusing her gift. Tristan put a hand on the side of Savannah's face and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Savannah turned her head toward his hand with a light smile on her face. Tristan let his guard fall for a brief moment and let a smile rest on his face for a few seconds before going back to the blank scout face. Tristan watched Savannah's smile disappear as he moved his hand. Tristan got up with a mental sigh and went to the window to watch the fort. He heard the door slowly opened and Tristan turned and drew a dagger in case the person was not coming with good intentions. It was Evelyn and Tristan put his dagger away and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall.

Evelyn smiled when she saw Tristan, "How long are you going to stay with her?" Tristan shrugged.

Evelyn's head tilted to the side as she studied Tristan, "You like Savannah."

"No I do not." said Tristan.

"Tristan you forget that I can read auras, and right now your aura is flashing with concern, and some passion. So unless you are thinking about someone other then Sav then that means that you like her." Evelyn said.

Tristan started to leave but Evelyn shook her head and stood in the way, "Don't leave Tristan go ahead and stay with her. I promise that I will not say anything to Savannah."

"There is nothing to say." Tristan said sitting back in the chair by Savannah's bed. Evelyn was halfway out of the door and glanced back at Tristan. Tristan was studying Savannah's face and brushing hair from it and when his hand made contact with Savannah's face his aura's passion and caring flared up. Evelyn left the room with a smile. Tristan lost track of how long he had been sitting next to Savannah with her hand in his next to his face and he was fairly certain that he had dosed off because he felt something move against his cheek and he jolted. Tristan quickly realized that Savannah's thumb had brushed back and forth on his cheek a few times.

Tristan looked at Savannah's face to see her watching him, "Hey you."

"Hey." Tristan whispered back.

"Sorry about the black eye." Savannah whispered. Tristan shook his head as if to say it was nothing.

"You still have a small fever." Tristan said trying to make conversation. Tristan thought about that and the fact that he was trying to even talk and he felt awkward. Savannah smiled and Tristan instantly became suspicious that she had read his thoughts.

"I am surprised you are here." said Savannah.

"Why?"

"I thought you would be afraid of me." Savannah said, "Or at least be mad because I gave you such a lovely black eye."

"I have had worse." said Tristan.

"What about the afraid part?" Savannah asked. Tristan gave a small nod.

"That's ok you scare me too." Savannah said.

Tristan's head tilted to the side, "How?"

"Its hard to read you." Savannah answered.

Tristan gave a snort, "You realize who you are?"

"Yes, but just because I can read people's thoughts does not mean that I do it all of the time, and it doesn't mean that I can read everyone as clearly." Savannah said.

"What does that mean?" asked Tristan.

"It means that I only read minds unless I think there could be trouble, and sometimes for curiosity. I think I may have learned my lesson when I heard Lancelot's thoughts about Evelyn." muttered Savannah.

"That explains why you hit him." Tristan said.

Savannah nodded, "And as a warning."

"Why else?"

"Well some people do not think, and they are usually the ones I have trouble reading." Savanah said.

Tristan's head tilted to the side and Savannah gave a small laugh, "I did not mean that Tristan. I only meant that people do not allow themselves to think about the world around them. Lancelot is a passionate person and he speaks what he believes almost as soon as the thought enters his mind, not everyone thinks that way. Dagonet is a perfect example of that. I like him, he is more careful with the people in his life."

Tristan nodded his agreement, "And me?"

"You just don't like to talk." Savannah said with a shrug. Tristan nodded again. Savannah suddenly became distracted and began flattening her already flat blankets.

"I do not have to read minds to know you are troubled." Tristan said.

Savannah looked up, "Do any of the others know?"

Tristan shook his head, "I have not said a word."

"I know." Savannah said with a nod.

"Because you read my thoughts?" asked Tristan.

Savannah shook her head in answer to his question then she spoke, "Because I trust you." Tristan snorted and pointed to his black eye.

Savannah grinned sheepishly, "Just remember to avoid me when I get upset."

Tristan nodded then stood, "You need rest."

Tristan started to walk away but Savannah grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Would you stay?"

"You should rest." Tristan said.

"Just until I fall asleep." Savannah promised. Tristan sat back down in the chair and did not let go of Savannah's hand. He did not even leave after Savannah had fallen asleep. Part of the reason being even in her sleep Savannah did not want him to leave, and the other reason was he did not want to leave. The door opened slowly and Tristan looked up with tainted curiosity. This time it was not Evelyn or any of the knights, but he recognized the man as a soldier from the Bishop's guard that was not in uniform. The man saw Tristan and froze with fear for a second then ran out of the room. Tristan was split he wanted to hunt this man down and kill him, but he did not wish to leave Savannah alone. Tristan settled back into his seat and consoled himself with the fact that he knew who this man was and would do something in the morning, giving him most of the night to plan.

"Who was that?" Lancelot asked entering the room a few seconds later.

"Someone wishing trouble." Tristan answered.

"Will you be alright for the night?" asked Lancelot.

Savannah suddenly sat up, "Evelyn!" The two men turned to Savannah who was trying to get out of the bed.

Tristan pushed her back down, "Sav you need rest."

"Not when Evelyn is in trouble." snapped Savannah trying to get out of the bed.

Tristan held Savannah down and looked at Lancelot, "Go." Lancelot nodded and left the room he began walking quickly towards Evelyn's room but when he heard then he heard the loudest most pain filled screech he had ever heard in his life. Lancelot ran. The screaming did not stop and Lancelot burst through the door expecting the screams to come from Evelyn. The screams were not coming from Evelyn however, they were coming from the man crumpled on her floor. The man crumpled on the floor was Bishop Germanus. Bishop Germanus was folded over himself with both of his hands between his legs where it was soaked red. Lancelot looked around and saw Evelyn leaning against one of the bed post with a bloody dagger in her hand.

Lancelot looked between the two and when his eyes finally settled on Evelyn, "Evelyn what did you do?"

Evelyn flinched as Bishop Germanus screams continued, "That is about the most annoying sound I have ever heard, and yet," Evelyn said looking over at Lancelot, "it is also the most satisfying."

Lancelot glanced at the Bishop again before turning back to Evelyn, "Did you do what I think you did?"

Evelyn stood up and dropped a bloody dagger to the floor, "I am going to check on Sav." Evelyn walked past Lancelot leaving the room as others ran into the room. Evelyn walked into the healing room where Tristan had Savannah pinned against the bed to keep her from trying to get up and move around. Evelyn froze in the doorway as did Tristan and Savannah on the bed looking towards the door.

Evelyn nodded, "Alright then I will leave the two of you to your business." Evelyn closed the door and left.


	13. Especially

Auras and Thoughts

I am glad to see that all of my stories are being enjoyed and that there are still people out there willing to put up with my work. Enjoy!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Evelyn nodded, "Alright then I will leave the two of you to your business." Evelyn closed the door and left.

**&&&&&**

Savannah glared at Tristan, "You realize what she thinks?"

"Now you see she is safe." Tristan said.

Savannah felt herself snapping at Tristan, "Obviously or she would not had just walked out of this room thinking we were about to make love."

Tristan snorted, "Then she is a fool."

"What else is she to think if you are laying atop someone in bed?" asked Savannah.

"It was the only way to keep you in bed resting." Tristan said.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Oh and I am sure that being pinned to the bed by the most annoying pest of a man is better for my health."

"Lancelot does not have you pinned against the bed." Tristan said. Savannah tried to be angry but could not stop the laugh from slipping. Savannah shook her head with a smile as she looked up at Tristan. Tristan slowly dipped his head down towards Savannah's. Savannah's breath caught in her throat and as Tristan's lips met hers. After a moment of shock Savannah responded by raising her head since that was the only free part of her body. Savannah gently nipped on Tristan's bottom lip causing him to emit a low growl in the back of his throat. Savannah opened her mouth to Tristan's and she ran her tong throughout his mouth. They finally pulled away from each other slightly panting. The pair watched each other for a moment before Savannah raised her head again to meet with Tristan's.

**&&&&&**

"Oh Arthur, have you seen Lancelot?" asked Evelyn. Arthur studied Evelyn for a few moments without answering.

"I have to ask you a sensitive question." Arthur said after a few moments.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "It cannot be that horrible of a question."

"Did you…did you…Bishop Germanus received an injury and it…was brought into question who gave it to him." Arthur said.

"Oh well if you are talking about the castration then I did it." Evelyn said. Arthur stood rooted to the floor with shock that Evelyn admitted to the action without any remorse. Arthur could feel his jaw dropping to the ground.

"You mean you…"

"Mhmm, why?" asked Evelyn. Evelyn was wearing a frown and Arthur was becoming increasingly disturbed at her lack of remose. Arthur was still trying to process what had happened and how Evelyn was acting when he spoke.

"Why?"

"Well the no good dirty bastard that had it coming long before Savannah and I met him, but the dear Bishop tried to stab me." Evelyn answered, "I do not know what he was thinking by trying to do so, but then again he is not a very smart man."

"What do you mean Bishop Germanus tried to kill you?" asked Arthur.

"I mean that dagger in my room is not mine. Germanus tried to stab me with it and I fought back." Evelyn answered with a shrug, "And I obviously won."

"Obviously." Arthur said nodding. He also felt the strong desire to move out of Evelyn's arm reach.

"Well if you do not know where Lancelot is then I will see you later. Good-bye Arthur." Evelyn said walking away. Evelyn stopped short when she came around a corner to find herself facing Lancelot. "Ah there you are, I was looking for you."

"Is Savannah alright?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn answered with a small shutter, "Yes she and Tristan were pretty comfortable on the bed."

Lancelot snorted, "Not Tristan."

"I am not blind Lancelot, so unless Tristan has a long lost twin that we do not know about then it was Tristan." said Evelyn.

"Tristan does not have a twin." said Lancelot.

"Wait, why wouldn't it be Tristan?" asked Evelyn.

"A vow he made once." Lancelot said.

"What kind of vow?"

"One that Tristan promised to keep unless he loved a woman." Lancelot answered.

"Lancelot you are not explaining anything, I am still confused." Evelyn said. Lancelot looked around and pulled Evelyn into a nearby empty room. Lancelot stuck his head outside of the closet and looked around for a few moments before stepping back in.

"Tristan made a declaration several years ago that he would not be with a woman unless he loved her." Lancelot explained.

Evelyn frowned, "So Tristan has not been with a woman in years, because of a vow? As honorable as that is what is he trying to prove?"

"He made the promise because of Isolde." answered Lancelot.

"Who is Isolde?" asked Evelyn.

"If Tristan finds out that I told you he will kill me." Lancelot said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Haha very funny Lancelot."

"I was not jesting." Lancelot said. Evelyn studied Lancelot's face and realized that it truly was not a jest.

Evelyn felt her eyes grow, "Then do not tell me. Whatever it is I am sure it is not worth your life."

Lancelot shook his head, "You should know if Tristan is with Savannah."

"Did Tristan harm this woman?" Evelyn asked worried.

"No, no nothing like that. They were married." said Lancelot.

"Tristan is married and he is in there with Savannah? I should kick his ass!" Evelyn said making her way to the door.

Lancelot pulled her back, "Evelyn calm down for a moment. Isolde died a few years ago."

"Oh."

"Isolde and Tristan were married about nine years ago and they were only married for two years when there was an attack on the fort." Lancelot said. Evelyn could see the sadness around Lancelot as he reflected on that night.

"Did Isolde know how to fight?" Evelyn asked.

Lancelot grinned, "Better then any of us. I remember once she beat Tristan, Gawain, and Dagonet in a sparing match."

Evelyn frowned, "Then what happened?" Lancelot went to the door and stuck his head out looking around again before closing it and stood close to Evelyn.

Lancelot spoke just above a whisper, "Isolde could have taken care of herself well enough, but she was with child."

"Oh gods." Evelyn said covering her mouth in shock.

"She was trying to protect a child and became trapped in a burning building. Tristan has blamed himself because he was not there to protect her." said Lancelot.

"Oh poor Tristan." Evelyn said moving her hand from her mouth to rest over her heart.

"No one talks of it the last time that it was brought up Tristan beat them to a bloody pulp." said Lancelot.

"Alright I will not say anything." said Evelyn said nodding.

"Good, now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Lancelot opening the door for Evelyn.

Evelyn walked into the hallway, "I just wanted to see what you were up to. I know what happened with the Bishop may have scared you."

"It was unsettling to say least."

"As long as you are smarter then Bishop Germanus and that soldier in Rome." Evelyn said putting her arm around Lancelot's waist.

Lancelot put an arm over Evelyn's shoulders, "Do I even want to know what else happened in Rome?"

Evelyn shook her head, "No I do not believe so."

"Then I will not ask." Lancelot said.

Evelyn nodded with a grin, "Smart decision."

**&&&&&**

Tristan had moved one of his hands from Savannah's wrist to her waist and slowly began sliding her shirt up. Tristan shifted his weight but his knee hit Savannah's injured leg. Savannah immediately jolted forward and Tristan fell back and onto to floor. "Son of a bitch." Savannah said sitting up and holding the side of her leg. Tristan laid on his back staring up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.

Savannah laid back on the bed after the throbbing in her leg lessened and by that time Tristan was able to speak in his regular Scout voice, "Perhaps we should wait until you are healed."

Savannah put one of her arms over her eyes, "If you did not touch my leg then we would not have to wait."

"Until you are healed." Tristan said standing.

"Then perhaps we should not be left alone for the next few days." Savannah said.

"Are you saying we have no self control?" asked Tristan.

Giving an undignified snort Savannah spoke, "Are you saying we do?"

"I cannot leave you alone or the Romans may come back." Tristan said.

Savannah took her pillow and put it over her face groaning then said, "Just stay on that side of the room." Tristan leaned back against the wall propping himself up on one leg and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And stop smirking!" Savannah called from under the pillow.

"I am not smirking." Tristan said.

"Maybe not on your face." Savannah said moving the pillow, "Do not forget who you are talking to Tristan."

"I do not." Tristan said.

"Then you should know that I can still see that smirk in here." Savannah said pointing to her head.

'_So much for not listening.' _Tristan thought.

Savannah threw her pillow towards Tristan but it fell short, "I heard that too."

Tristan smirked and made to take a step towards Savannah but she shot him a glare, "I am still listening."

"Then you know what my wish right now is." said Tristan.

Savannah got out of her bed and hobbled towards the door and snapped, "Until I am healed."

"You should be in bed." Tristan called after Savannah.

"Go to hell!" yelled Savannah. Savannah limped down the hallway leaning on the wall for support when Evelyn and Lancelot came around the corner laughing.

"Sav, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Evelyn.

"What does it look like to you? Exercise." Savannah answered limping along. Evelyn did not bother to argue and watched her friend round the corner as Tristan came out of the healing room.

Evelyn turned to Tristan wearing a smirk, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." he answered.

"You had to have done something I do not think I have seen Savannah so annoyed before. I beg you to tell me your secret." said Evelyn.

"I did nothing." Tristan said walking past them.

"That is Tristan's way of saying that he will not tell you." Lancelot commented.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Oh really I did not notice."

"Are you mocking me dear lady?" asked Lancelot.

"No Lancelot, this is mocking you. _Are you mocking me_?" Evelyn asked mocking Lancelot's voice. Lancelot smirked and pinched Evelyn's behind immediately stopping Evelyn dead in her tracks.

Evelyn shook her head with a glare and put her hands on her bottom and said, "That is mine thank-you very much." Lancelot's smirk remained plastered on his face and gave Evelyn a wink before walking down the hall. Evelyn wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face and snuck up behind the curly-haired knight. She pulled her foot back and kicked Lancelot in the bottom. Lancelot jumped in the air and turned around to face Evelyn who was wearing a smirk as she put her hands on her hips. Lancelot put his hands on his butt in a similar fashion to what Evelyn had done a few moments ago, but he held a classic Lancelot smirk. Lancelot also took a few steps towards Evelyn who did not back down even as they were face to face.

"This can be yours anytime that you like."

Evelyn looked behind Lancelot and stood back with a shrug, "No thanks I have had better."

Lancelot watched Evelyn walk away with a grin, "Gods in heaven I hope she stays."

Tristan followed Savannah at a safe distance. At this point and time a safe distance meant being at the opposite end of the hall as Savannah. "If all you are going to do is follow me Tristan you may as well offer to help me walk." Savannah called over her shoulder. Tristan took Savannah at her words and came closer. Tristan ducked his head under her arm and put his arm around Savannah's waist. Savannah leaned into Tristan for support and the pair made their way down the hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Tristan.

"Back to the healing room." answered Savannah trying to get Tristan to turn around. As they turned Tristan saw Savannah gritting her teeth against the pain. Before Savannah could register what Tristan was doing the silent knight swung Savannah up into his arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, what exactly are you trying to do?" asked Savannah.

Tristan calmly walked down the hallway, "Nothing."

Savannah arched a brow, "Tristan you know how easily I can tell if you are lying?"

Tristan replied evenly, "You should not be on your feet."

"I do not even want to bother arguing." Savannah said laying her head against Tristan's chest.

"That was simple." commented Tristan. Savannah just closed her eyes smiling. She knew Tristan would have argued with her for a very long time and Tristan may not have realized it about himself but he is extremely stubborn. Savannah was too tired and in too much pain to argue with Tristan. She snuggled into his chest and dozed off. Savannah woke up and could tell she was in a bed and that was normal considering her last few thoughts. What did not feel normal was the arm on her waist holding her, nor was the chest that she was being held against. Savannah listened for a moment and realized that it was Tristan and he was also asleep.

The door opened without a sound and Evelyn poked her head in and nodded for Savannah to come outside. Savannah tried to slip out of the bed without waking Tristan up. As soon as Savannah tried to pull away Tristan grumbled in his sleep and tightened his arm on her waist. Savannah rolled her eyes and tried again but Tristan grumbled even louder. Savannah settled back into Tristan and looked at Evelyn and mouthed, _"Can it wait?" _

Evelyn held in silent laughter thinking, _'Yes I will come get you later. Rest well._'

"_If I ever get out." _mouthed Savannah.

'_You two look cute laying there anyway Sav.' _Evelyn thought silently closing the door. Savannah turned in Tristan's arms and realized how different Tristan looked asleep. His body was relaxed like he did not have a stress in the world and Tristan's face was calm and plain which was enormously different compared to the stoic Scout face he had when he was awake. Heavens forbid a smile to grace his face. Savannah wished she could see the relaxed face he had now with his eyes open, and her wish was granted. Tristan's eyes slowly opened and Savannah took her hand away from his cheek. They laid there for a few seconds before the Scout face came up. Savannah groaned her discontent and put her head against Tristan's chest.

'_What?'_ Tristan thought without letting it show on his face.

"You put your Scout face on." Savannah answered allowed. Savannah did not have to read his thoughts, or move for that matter to know that Tristan felt confused over what she had just said.

'_Care to explain?' _Tristan asked in his head.

"You have this face that you put on in front of everyone and you never let that wall down. Well except for when you are sleeping." Savannah answered aloud. Tristan tilted Savannah's chin up and when she was looking up at him Tristan leaned his forehead against Savannah's.

Tristan whispered, "The wall protects me."

"You do not need protection from everything Tristan." said Savannah.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Well you do not need protection from me." Savannah offered.

She made the mistake of listening to his thoughts and as soon as she did the words, _'Especially from you.'_ were seared into her mind.


	14. Upset, Laughing, Nightmares, And Threats

-1Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! I am glad to see that all of my stories are being enjoyed and that there are still people out there willing to put up with my work. Enjoy!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: She made the mistake of listening to his thoughts and as soon as she did the words, _'Especially from you'_ were seared into her mind.

**&&&&&**

Savannah pulled away, "What do you mean by that?" Savannah asked.

'_Damn.' _

"I heard that also, what are you trying to hide from me Tristan?" asked Savannah. Tristan did not answer but when Savannah tried to read his thoughts there was nothing.

"Tristan I would really like to know what you meant by your thoughts. I am not a fool and I know that something is bothering you please tell me." pleaded Savannah in a soft voice. Tristan refused to yield and Savannah pulled a pillow over her face and yelled in frustration.

Tristan cocked his head to the side with a frown, _'What?' _

"I cannot see what you are thinking Tristan." said with the pillow over her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan frowning.

"When people really-really do not want me to see something in their head then I cannot see it without a fight." answered Savannah, "so whatever it is in that head of yours, you do not want anyone to know what it is." Savannah rolled onto her side so that her back was to Tristan. Tristan became angry and upset that Savannah was acting this way. What right did she have to know his darkest horrors? They were his and his alone to remember and it was ridicules that Savannah was treating him this way just because she did not get what she wanted. Tristan moved to get out of the bed but Savannah refused to let go of his wrist. With a small tug back towards her Tristan sat back down on the bed.

He leaned over and buried his face against the side of Savannah's neck, "What do you want of me?"

"I want you to hold me." Savannah answered.

Tristan refused to allow the hopeful tone to enter his voice as he asked, "All night?"

"Just until I fall asleep." Savannah answered. Tristan could not help but feel some disappointment towards her answer.

"Tristan?"

"Yes?" asked Tristan. Savannah turned in his arm to face the knight.

"I am sorry." said Savannah said.

"For?"

"Whatever I have done that has upset you." Savannah said.

"Reading my thoughts?"

Savannah grinned and shook her head, "I am reading your body language. What did I do?"

"You are angry because I do not share my thoughts." answered Tristan.

"Frustrated, not angry there is a difference." corrected Savannah.

"And what right do you have to be frustrated with me?" asked Tristan.

"I am not frustrated with you. I am not used to being on the outside of things." said Savannah.

"And turning your back to me?" asked Tristan. Savannah frowned for a few moment having no idea what he was talking about.

She remembered, "Tristan if you so kindly remember this is my injured leg and I cannot lay on this side for very long before it starts paining me again, and that is beside the fact that if I laid on my back then there would not be very much room for you." Tristan suddenly felt like a complete fool but he refused to let Savannah see that play across his face.

Savannah watched him for a few moments, "What has you so upset?"

"Upset?"

"Yes you know that feeling that is usually a combination of annoyance and frustration, sometimes a little bit of anger." Savannah described.

"I know what it is." Tristan said without revealing his emotions. Savannah gave him an expectant stare but as the seconds ticked by and he did not say anything Savannah flopped back on her other side.

"Your leg?" asked Tristan.

"And being upset, but you know what that is." snapped Savannah. Tristan's jaw was tight as he counted to ten once and then a second time for good measure.

"Because I do not spill my life to you does not give you the right to be upset with me." Tristan said.

"You are snapping on me for every little thing I happen to say and you. I want to help you by trying to talk, but that is obviously past your understanding." Savannah said.

"Savannah…"

"I am trying to sleep." Savannah snapped over her shoulder.

"Sav." Tristan said. Instead of responding to him Savannah began obnoxiously snoring out loud purposely to drown out Tristan's voice. As soon as Tristan would try to speak Savannah would snore out loud making it almost impossible for him to speak over her snores. Tristan then realized that Savannah had yet to move her arm from over his. He laid their for a few moments realizing that he did not want to leave Savannah's side, nor did he wish to lay there in tense silence. Tristan tried to speak again but Savannah's pretend snore was even louder then the rest combined. Tristan knew that Savannah was trying to upset him and that he should probably leave but there was a sudden warmth to his stomach. The warmth spread throughout him and when it reached his chest and mouth it came out in a barking laughter. Tristan could tell that Savannah was curios as to his sudden and completely unbidden outburst but she was _"sleeping"_. Tristan buried his face into Savannah's neck as his laughter subsided and he thought about it for a moment and realized how long it had been since he had last laughed.

'_Gods woman what do you do to me?' _

"Apparently I anger you beyond any point you have suffered and then I turn your head to mush with my snores." Savannah answered allowed.

"You are now speaking to me?" asked Tristan lifting his head. Savannah answered him with a loud snore. Tristan smirked and nuzzled his face on the side of Savannah's cheek and neck. Savannah shrugged her shoulder up forcing Tristan to move his face. He watched carefully as her shoulder went back down as he moved away. The moment that Tristan moved to nuzzle against Savannah who would immediately shrug to cover her neck.

He smirked at his new found knowledge and as Tristan leaned in he froze when Savannah spoke, "Do not even think about it."

"Spoil sport." muttered Tristan laying back down. Savannah grumbled back at the knight and gently patted the arm he had around her middle. It was then the knight fell into a peaceful slumber.

Tristan was not sure how long that he had been asleep when Savannah began tossing and turning. Tossing and turning was an understatement. Savannah was flailing and fighting an imaginary monster. It was not until Tristan received an elbow to his eye and knocked off of the bed that he registered what was happening. Tristan stood watching Savannah as she kicked her legs and punched out with all of her strength. He took a few steps back to a safe distance and watched Savannah for a few moments before he realized that she was crying. Tristan went towards her to try and calm Savannah down, but the moment that he touched her Savannah fought even harder. He retreated to a safe distance again and looked around the room hoping the walls would tell him what to do. Tristan took a deep breath and went try and wake Savannah up. He held her arm and in addition to fighting against Tristan, Savannah let out an ear piercing scream. Tristan fought his gut reaction to jump back and cover his ears. He could no longer take it and as soon as he let go Savannah she stopped screaming but she continued fighting the air. Evelyn exploded into the room her blond hair was free from its usual braid and it was in a scuffled mess. She was only in a tunic that went about halfway down her thighs. A tunic that looked awfully familiar to Tristan. Lancelot came into the room at a skidding halt a few moments after Evelyn entered and he was only wearing a pair of pants. Unwanted images flashed into Tristan's head but they were chased away as he found himself stumbling backwards. He saw Evelyn studying Savannah the knight then realized that Evelyn had shoved him away.

Tristan took immediate offense at Evelyn's actions, but the offense turned to anger when Evelyn spoke, "Lancelot get Tristan out of here now." Tristan began to protest and Lancelot frowned in confusion at the hostile tone that Evelyn's voice held.

Evelyn heard Tristan's grunt in protest and turned a glare at him over her shoulder, "Tristan if you do not leave this room now I will cut you to ribbons and push the parts of you out of the window." Tristan could not stop the anger the flash across his face. Lancelot intervened at that moment and led Tristan out of the room and away from the volatile Evelyn. Lancelot stopped Tristan once they were outside in the cool air.

"What happened Tristan?" asked Lancelot.

The only thing that Tristan could think of was, "Nightmare."

"That is one hell of a nightmare, did Savannah say anything or do anything that said what her nightmare was about?" asked Lancelot.

"I was distracted by the elbow in my eye." snapped Tristan unable to hide his anger.

Lancelot had either not sensed it or he was ignoring it, "Tristan you need to remember before Evelyn goes on a warpath. Are you sure that Savannah said nothing?"

"She only screamed." snarled Tristan. He refused to admit to Lancelot that Savannah's screams came after he had touched her. Tristan refused to admitt how hurt his feelings were by Savannah's screams. Lancelot seemed to understand how much anger Tristan had restrained and left it alone.

"You may be happy to know Evelyn does not hate me." Lancelot said trying to start conversation.

Tristan gave Lancelot a single stare, "Evelyn may not hate you, but wait until Savannah awakens."

Lancelot paled slightly, "I have not hurt Evelyn so I have no reason to worry." Tristan was taking sick pleasure from getting Lancelot this worried over something that was nothing.

"Sav may see things differently." Tristan said. Lancelot froze for a moment as he reflected over the promises that Savannah had made towards him.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "I must go." After Lancelot went back into the house Tristan looked between the town and the front door of the house. He made his decision and entered the house heading to the room where he had left Savannah in Evelyn's care. Tristan entered the room and the site he found froze him. Evelyn was sitting on the floor with Savannah cradled in her lap as if Savannah were a child. Savannah was shaking with silent sobs as tears flowed down her face. Evelyn looked up at Tristan and her reaction to him was a complete reversal of how she had behaved earlier.

She looked almost broken and tears shined in her eyes, "I cannot help her." Tristan felt like he was stuck in the doorway.

"What happened?" Tristan finally asked.

Evelyn swallowed and explained what she knew, "Savannah fell asleep by someone who had a horrible memory, and if I could guess correctly the Saxon army will be here soon and I know they do not have good things planned." Guilt washed over Tristan as he remembered his thoughts were on Isolde not long before he fell asleep.

Evelyn saw the guilt in his aura and she glared, "Tristan tell me now."

"Nothing." Tristan replied as he felt himself closing up even more as the unwanted images of holding Isolde's charred body entered his mind. Savannah began shaking uncontrollably and the tears running down her face came at a faster rate.

Evelyn's look made Tristan's gut drop to the floor, "Either you tell me what happened or you stay the hell away from my friend."

"You cannot keep me from her." Tristan said with a note of defiance in his voice. Tristan felt the surprise in himself that he was so quick to defend himself against Evelyn. Tristan had not known Savannah long and it should not matter to him if he ever saw her again.

Evelyn spat, "Savannah is my best friend and we might as well been born sisters if you think I will put her at risk because you cannot swallow your pride you are sadly mistaken." Tristan fought the glare that wanted to plaster itself to his face.

"There are things beyond your understanding." Tristan settled himself with. Tristan fought away images of Isolde. He focused on controlling the anger that Evelyn's words were stirring up inside of him.

Evelyn glared, "I know more then you think Scout and as far as I am concerned you do not deserve to be with Savannah."

Tristan snorted his disagreement. Evelyn's look of sheer disbelief bothered Tristan, "You actually think that you are worth her time?" Tristan could not stop his hands from balling up into tight fist at his side and he tried to take a deep breath and relax himself.

"She is far too good for you Tristan." Evelyn said piercing his thoughts.

Tristan closed his eyes for a few moments trying to focus on something other then the anger that was boiling in his gut. Tristan was surprised to feel this upset, but Tristan knew that he did not deal well with those who said he did not deserve something. Tristan did not think to consider that he was getting upset and concerned that Evelyn could be right. The moment that Tristan did it came with a wave of thoughts on whether or not he would be good enough for Savannah. A tidal wave of doubt swept through Tristan as he thought about how much Savannah did not need him in her life.

Evelyn's next words snapped Tristan out his doubt, and it snapped all self-control he had, "What would Savannah see in a pet of Rome?" Tristan advanced towards Evelyn with his hands balled into tight fist and his jaw was locked into a firm line. Savannah turned her head at that moment and looked up at Tristan with a look of confusion placed on her face.

"Has the world ended?" Savannah asked in a small whisper.

"What?"

"You are showing emotion." Savannah whispered.

It was all Tristan could do to not sink to the floor and hold Savannah to him. He instead elected to ask, "You feel well?"

"I feel like hell." Savannah replied she then giggled, "That rhymed." With each word that Savannah spoke Tristan became increasingly relieved that she was not crying and upset.

"I found Tristan's breaking point." Evelyn said casually.

"What did you say to him Evelyn?" Savannah asked trying to sit up.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Evelyn answered sitting back. Tristan watched the two and he could see the relief on Evelyn's face and how tired she was. Savannah watched her friend for a few moments and when her jaw dropped to the ground Evelyn and Tristan knew what Savannah had done.

"I should give you a bloody nose for that Evelyn, how could you say such things to him?" Savannah asked getting to her feet with the help of the bed post. Something deep inside Tristan started to warm at Savannah's defense of him. Evelyn ignored Savannah's rant of protest and looked directly at Tristan. A small grin crept across her face. Tristan thought for a moment and realized that what he felt was laid to bare before Evelyn. He tried to fight down the warmth that was filling him and the more he focused at what he was trying to fight the bigger Evelyn's grin became.

"I am going to find Lancelot." Evelyn said interrupting Savannah's tirade. Savannah then seemed to realize what Evelyn was wearing or the lack thereof.

Savannah immediately began covering her eyes and repeating, "No." as if she were trying to banish a horrible memory, "Those images will be burned into my memory until the day that I die."

"As long as you do not think of what your nightmares interrupted you will be just fine." Evelyn said walking past Tristan towards the door. Savannah gave out a pained cry-groan.

"Always with the dramatics." Evelyn said rolling her eyes with a grin. Her face became serious when she looked to Tristan, "Tristan?"

Tristan turned from Savannah long enough to see the regret in Evelyn's eyes and to hear her softly whispering, "I did not mean any word of what I spoke." Tristan nodded his understanding and with that Evelyn softly closed the door behind her.

Savannah rubbed her temple and spoke, "I am fine Tristan."

"You should be resting." Tristan replied.

Savannah knew what he meant and responded, "Tristan I am not reading your mind but I would think that if you are standing there staring at me you wish to know if I am well."

Tristan nodded, "Get sleep." Savannah looked Tristan dead in the eye which is something he was not entirely used to. Tristan could count on one hand how many people that would hold eye contact with him and not fear him.

"Do you truly wish to repeat what just happened?" Savannah asked. Tristan's answer was to snort despite the panic that welled up inside of him at the thought of Savannah having more nightmares.

"Then I do not think it wise for me to sleep with the Saxons on the march coming ever closer to the fort and …" Savannah tapered off. She suddenly started straightening the blankets on the bed she and Tristan had been sleeping in. Tristan tilted his head to the side waiting for Savannah to finish where she had left off at but she did not seem as though she would continue.

"And what?" prompted Tristan. Savannah seemed content with ignoring Tristan and the knight knew that he should have left it alone but a sinking feeling in his gut begged him to find out what Savannah seemed to be refusing to tell him.

"I do not think that you would care for the answer." said Savannah.

"I would not have asked." Tristan replied.

Savannah sighed, "I was going to say that it would also not be a good idea for me to fall asleep around you."


	15. Campfires

Auras and Thoughts

Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter, reviews appreciated.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Savannah sighed, "I was going to say that it would also not be a good idea for me to fall asleep around you."

**&&&&&**

Tristan bowed his head, "Then I leave you to rest." Tristan left the room. Tristan ground his teeth in frustration and went to the wall so that he could calm down and think over what had just occurred. Tristan lost track of how long he had been standing on the wall. He knew that it would be dark soon because the stone wall was giving off more heat then the air around him.

Lancelot stood next to Evelyn as they watched Tristan standing on the wall facing the setting sun. "You have known him longer then I have." Evelyn argued.

"But the troubles that Tristan has concern your dearest friend." Lancelot said glancing over at Evelyn. Evelyn finally grumbled her agreement and made her way up the steps towards Tristan.

"Do you care to tell me what Savannah said to you?" Evelyn asked leaning back against the wall next to Tristan.

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and rested back showing that Tristan would have no release unless he spoke, "No."

"Is it even something Savannah did that bothered you?" asked Evelyn.

"No."

"See this is when Savannah comes in handy she could tell me what you are thinking of that is causing you to be so angry and upset." Evelyn said.

Tristan refused to acknowledge that Evelyn was speaking to him but that did not slow Evelyn down, "You can hide your emotions from your speech and actions all that you wish Tristan but you are practically drowning in frustration, pain, and anger." Tristan continued to watch the sunset giving Evelyn no indication that he was listening to her speech.

"I personally believe that you enjoy it." Evelyn spoke getting Tristan's attention turned towards her.

"Pardon?" Tristan asked with an emotionless voice.

"I think that you love being surrounded by all of those emotions and anything that is not like that scares you. You have been so used to pain and anger that you have come to live with it." Evelyn said. Tristan snorted and pushed his way past Evelyn and headed towards the stairs, but Evelyn followed after him.

"I think you care about Savannah but you are to afraid to do anything about it." Evelyn called out to the retreating Tristan. Tristan paused on the steps for a few moments causing Evelyn to smile, _'Now just turn around'_ thought Evelyn Tristan turned back to her and came up the steps stopping one step short of her.

"I do not wish your friend harm."

"Did she give you the 'I cannot be around you because you give me nightmares' ploy?" asked Evelyn rolling her eyes. Evelyn watched as Tristan's face continued to remain a mask but his aura screamed out curiosity.

Evelyn sighed, "The powers that be gave Savannah a gift and for the most part the power to control it the only time that she has troubles with it is when she is injured. Savannah also has a moment once and awhile when her powers slip away from her and earlier today was an example of that."

"And?" prompted Tristan.

"And what happened to her was like getting sick." said Evelyn.

The confusion surrounding Tristan remained as strong as it was before, "What do you mean?"

"You know how you can get sick, and after you heal it takes a much stronger fever to make you sick?" asked Evelyn. Tristan nodded.

"With Savannah it is the same way with her nightmares, she will need an even worst nightmare from you to cause her to be like she was. From what I could gather that was probably the worst you had." Evelyn said, "Which means she is scared of you."

Tristan's confusion began to flicker away and turn into frustration, but Evelyn continued, "She really likes you Tristan."

Tristan snorted, "I doubt that."

"Oh stop being such a child and go talk to Sav. As much as she cares about people she is not used to really caring about someone that way." Evelyn said.

"How would you know?" Tristan asked allowing more spite to fill his voice then he meant.

Evelyn put her arms out to her sides with a smile, "Tristan I am a master of seeing other people's emotions. I see better then anyone the soft glow of compassion and caring when she looks at you or is around you. I see better then anyone the, Gods help her, the desire for you she has inside of herself." Evelyn smiled at Tristan as he became wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Tristan began to walk down the steps and as Evelyn thought of something, "Tristan wait." Tristan stopped on the stairs and he waited for Evelyn to come down the steps to meet him.

Evelyn went one step below where Tristan stood and looked him straight in the eye, "Savannah." Evelyn saw the color around Tristan fade away an a profound sense of peace rested over him, and then Evelyn saw a flicker of light pink. Evelyn started jumping up and down and laughing excitedly as she began dancing around forcing Tristan to take a step back allowing Evelyn more space.

She finally turned back to the knight with the biggest smile she had in her but whispered in a soft voice, "You are beginning to love her." Evelyn smiled as the pink glow around Tristan grew and Evelyn could easily see Tristan trying to argue with himself because of the conflict that was crossing over his face.

"Do not worry Tristan I will never tell a soul unless you wish me to." Evelyn said smiling as she walked away from the stunned knight. Tristan forgot how long he stood on the steps registering what Evelyn had just said to him. Tristan then made a decision and went as quickly as he could to Savannah's room.

As soon as he entered the room he slammed to door behind him and turned on Savannah, "Why did you lie?"

**&&&&&**

Evelyn and Lancelot were walking through the village. Lancelot had one of his arms draped over Evelyn's shoulders and Evelyn had an arm curled around Lancelot's waist. "How long do you think before the Saxons arrive?" Evelyn asked.

"This would look beautiful on you." Lancelot said pulling away and going towards a peddler that had dresses hanging up.

Evelyn gave Lancelot a skeptical look, "Lancelot that dress would barely fit, let alone cover anything up."

Lancelot gave Evelyn a wink, "With my plans you would not be wearing it for long."

"You are incorrigible." Evelyn said. She took the dress from him and put it back where it had been hanging.

"And you dear are hopeless." Lancelot said returning his arm to Evelyn shoulders.

Evelyn winked up at Lancelot as she put her arm on his waist, "But alas dear knight that is why you keep me around."

"Well that is not the only reason." Lancelot said with a coy smirk. Evelyn mirrored his smirk as she jumped ahead of what Lancelot was going to say and pinched his butt.

"I would not suggest that response Lancelot it could find you in a world of trouble." Evelyn said.

In true Lancelot form the knight smiled, "If that is the type of trouble that I would be in I would not mind at all." Evelyn laughed as the two continued their walk through the town. Lancelot paused causing Evelyn to glance up at him in confusion when she followed his eye sight Evelyn saw Lancelot staring at Guinevere and Arthur. She did not have to read his aura to know that he felt an extreme of annoyance.

"Come Lancelot I would like to see the view from the wall." Evelyn said walking back to the wall pulling Lancelot along with her. After a few steps Lancelot reluctantly turned his back to his commander and Guinevere. They reached the top of the stairs and Evelyn sighed at the peace she felt within herself. She turned to Lancelot and plainly saw the unrest that was lying within him.

"Go speak with Arthur." Evelyn said turning back to the peaceful field expanding in front of the fort.

"He is fine." Lancelot said putting his arms to rest around Evelyn's waist.

"But you are not and it is becoming a distraction." Evelyn said. Lancelot bit the inside of his cheek to prevent harsh words from leaving his lips.

He pulled away from Evelyn, "I will distract you no longer."

"Go talk to Arthur and you will feel far better and you will not be so snappy with me." Evelyn said. Lancelot grounded his teeth and began to head back down the stairs when Evelyn called to him. He did not wish to turn around and played with the idea of pretending as though he not heard her when he found himself turning to face Evelyn.

"Yes?" he asked with a patient he did not know he had. Evelyn's response was to give Lancelot a flirtatious wink along with a smirk before turning back to watching the fields. In that moment Lancelot felt his anger evaporate and he found himself wanting to hold Evelyn in his arms. Lancelot stood on the steps looking between the path that lead to the house where Arthur and Guinevere had been, then he looked up to Evelyn. The last few rays of the sun were illuminating her face so that it seemed to face a soft glow about it. A soft content smile rested on the edge of her lip as she was perfectly content to rest in silence. With a sigh Lancelot made up his mind.

**&&&&&**

Tristan repeated his question, "Why did you lie?"

"What are you talking about?" Savannah asked. She walked backwards so that the bed was between herself and Tristan.

"You know." Tristan snapped. Savannah paled slightly and Tristan knew that she had read his thoughts about what Evelyn had told him on the steps.

"Evelyn was just saying that to make you feel better." Savannah said glancing around the room for an escape.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding but you are not in a reasonable mood." Savannah said backing away from Tristan as he walked towards her. Tristan advanced on Savannah until he had her backed against the wall with nowhere to go.

He was only was a few inches from her face, "Why?" Savannah looked into Tristan's eyes with barely controlled panic crossing her face. Savannah continued to look around the room silently begging for an escape to come bursting in. Tristan put a hand on Savannah's chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Why Savannah?" Tristan repeated. Hearing her name pass through Tristan's lips, her resolve began to crumble.

Savannah gritted her teeth and closed her eyes and begged, "Please do not make me tell you."

"Tell me." Tristan demanded. Savannah squeezed her eyes closed even tighter and shook her head as tears began to slip through.

Tristan gently shook Savannah's chin, "Look at me." He waited until Savannah opened her watery eyes but they were still turned down.

"Please." Tristan barely whispered. Savannah looked up into his eyes meeting his dark eyes with her pale green ones. Savannah closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing down. When she still said nothing Tristan remembered what Evelyn had said to him on the steps before she had skipped off to Lancelot. Tristan gently leaned his forehead against Savannah's and closed his eyes. After a few moments of standing in complete silence Tristan stepped back and headed to the door. Savannah watched as Tristan walked out of the room and as soon as the silent knight left Savannah sank to the floor covering her face with her hands. Savannah could still hear Tristan's thoughts telling her what had happened on the steps. Savannah took a deep breath and got to her feet. She made her way across the room and opened the door.

With a surprised, _'Oh' _Savannah found herself laying on her back with someone laying on top of her. The person laying on Savannah shook their head and propped themselves on their hands to look down at her. It was Tristan. Savannah realized the Tristan must have been leaning his head on the door when she had opened it. Tristan began to dip his head down to kiss her but Savannah wiggled on of her hands free and put the tips on her fingers over Tristan's mouth to stop him.

"I apologize for how I acted." Savannah said. Tristan gave a small nod that he understood. Tristan leaned in for a kiss again and this time Savannah moved her head to the side of Tristan's and whispered, "Until I am healed." Tristan's jaw tightened as he rested his forehead on Savannah's.

Savannah laughed, "I know I am a vexing woman Tristan but you must admit that you enjoy it." Tristan grumbled and rested his forehead against Savannah's chest.

Savannah laughed again, "I know that too Tristan." Savannah kissed the top of Tristan's head and laid back. Tristan closed his eyes and rested his head over Savannah's heart. Savannah closed her eyes as well and gently ran a hand through Tristan's hair. Tristan then ran his hand down Savannah's arm and placed his hand in hers locking his fingers around hers.

**&&&&&**

Lancelot recognized the noises he heard from behind Arthur's door and as an evil smirk crossed his face he knew how irritated Arthur and Guinevere would be if they were interrupted. Lancelot's grip tightened on the doorknob for a few moments before he turned back down the hall to find Evelyn. Lancelot took the steps two at a time and he crept up behind Evelyn and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. Knowing that it was going to get himself in trouble Lancelot grinned unable to fight himself. He whispered against Evelyn's neck, "Would you like to warm in my bed tonight?"

Lancelot grinned waiting for her fiery response but he instead received, "Alright." Lancelot lifted his head and looked at Evelyn.

Lancelot knew not to press his luck but he could not help the question from slipping, "Are you sure?"

"If I am going to die tomorrow then I see no reason not to." Evelyn answered with a shrug.

"Why in the Gods' names are you going to die tomorrow?" Lancelot asked with a slightly amused grin. Evelyn sighed then she put a hand up to Lancelot's chin and turned it towards the campfires that were being set up beyond the wall.


	16. The Night And Morning Before Battle

Auras and Thoughts

Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter, reviews appreciated.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: "Why in the Gods' names are you going to die tomorrow?" Lancelot asked with a slightly amused grin. Evelyn sighed then she put a hand up to Lancelot's chin and turned it towards the small campfires that were being set up beyond the wall.

**&&&&&**

"I do not believe they are here to surrender." Evelyn said letting go of Lancelot's chin.

"Someone must tell Arthur." Lancelot said pulling away.

"Jols already went." Evelyn said without turning around. Lancelot came and stood next to Evelyn without trying to hold her. Right now the flirty Lancelot had been replaced by the Sarmatian warrior looking to the potential battle.

"People will leaving come morning." Lancelot said.

"I know." Evelyn said watching more campfires sprout up across the field.

"Where will you go?" asked Lancelot. Evelyn's response was to shrug.

"Sarmatia is a beautiful." Lancelot commented.

"I would have to take your words, I have never been to Sarmatia before."

Lancelot smirked, "Come with me and I would be glad to show it to you."

Evelyn sighed and finally tore her gaze from the campfires to look at Lancelot. "I have no intention of leaving in the morning Lancelot. I am staying for the fight." Lancelot felt his jaw go slack as he stared at the seriousness displayed on her face. Of course Evelyn must be joking there is no way that she would stay and fight for a place that was not even her home. Before the first knight could say anything his fellow knights joined them on the wall and a few seconds after that their commander came as well. Lancelot's attention turned to his best friend as he saw Arthur grip the wall. His stomach sank praying to the Gods that the expected words would not leave Arthur's lips.

"Knights this is where I leave you." Arthur said looking to the others. After his short declaration Arthur went back down the steps with an upset Lancelot quick on his heels. The other knights quickly disbanded after words and as the heated words between the commander and his curly haired friend reached the wall Guinevere made her way to the steps.

Evelyn grabbed the Woad's upper arm and pulled her back, "Let them alone. Lancelot deserves the right to speak alone with Arthur."

"Arthur must stay and fight." Guinevere said.

Evelyn snorted and let go of Guinevere's arm, "Make no mistake Guinevere, I agree that Arthur should stay and protect the lands that have been home to him for so long, as should the others. Leave it to the others to decide for themselves they do not need you to interfear. " Evelyn nodded towards the two friends in the middle of the street, "No matter what Lancelot says to him, Arthur will stay."

"We understand one another." Guinevere said.

"As long as you understand one thing Woad." Evelyn said closing the already small distance between the two, "You do anything that could endanger Lancelot's life or do anything to pain him in anyway those Saxons will be the least of your worries." Evelyn then none to gently shoved past Guinevere to go to Lancelot who was standing in the middle of the road as if he were a lost child. Evelyn reached Lancelot who looked at her with confusion overflowing in his eyes before he pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face into the side of her neck. Tristan came past helping Savannah to walk along towards the steps. Savannah was about to call out to Evelyn and thought better of it.

'_The Saxons are here and Arthur is staying.' _Savannah heard the thought ringing in Evelyn's head and she held onto Lancelot, _'And I must stay as well.' _Savannah clutched to Tristan's arm in a vice like grip as he led her past the oblivious couple.

Tristan stopped by the stairs and put a hand on either side of Savannah's face, _'What is it?' _

Savannah shook her head in disbelief, "The Saxons have come and Evelyn intends to help fight against them tomorrow."

"Will you also stay?" asked Tristan watching Savannah closely.

"I have to I cannot allow Evelyn to stay and fight without me." Savannah said.

Tristan objected, "You can hardly walk alone."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Savannah asked defiantly.

"How do you expect to fight if you cannot move?" asked Tristan. Savannah let out a frustrated groan and ran her hands through her hair.

"Then please explain to me how I am suppose to protect my friend." Savannah said.

"Have faith that she will triumph." said Tristan.

Savannah gave an undignified snort, "I will leave you with your faith while I prepare for battle." Savannah then turned and left Tristan alone by the stairs. Tristan watched Savannah retreat he could not believe that he was letting her walk away again and as she began to fade into the crowd. Tristan followed after her.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn pulled back enough to hold Lancelot's face in her hands. She gently brushed her thumbs along his cheek bones as she spoke, "Your friend has made his decision Lancelot and you cannot sway him."

Lancelot gritted his teeth, "Are you sure?"

Evelyn gave a smile at his child-like tone, "I do not know Arthur well, but I do not believe that he is a man who changes his decision once it has been decided."

Lancelot nodded, "No he is not."

**&&&&&**

Savannah felt someone grab her arm and push her back against a wall. She did not get a chance to see the person but she could tell by the gentle hold on her arm and the earthy smell that it was Tristan. _'Gods you are beautiful.' _Savannah tried not to jolt as that thought went through her head at the same time as Tristan's. His hand went to her face and a thumb stroked the side of her cheek as Tristan stepped closer. Tristan leaned in and rested his head on Savannah's forehead. Tristan's lips began kissing a slow trail beginning at her temple and continuing down the side of her face where his lips nibbled at the base of her neck. Savannah breathed in sharply and she could feel her knees buckling under her. Tristan felt it and put a hand on her waist and leaned in closer bracing his other arm on the wall for support. He pulled away for a few seconds to look into Savannah's eyes and she did not have to read Tristan's mind to know what he wanted to ask her.

"I cannot Tristan, Evelyn needs me." Savannah said allowed.

"Come." That one word leaving Tristan's caused Savannah's resolve to snap. Savannah leapt into the arms of a slightly shocked Tristan. Tristan caught Savannah as her arms went around his neck. Sparks flew the moment that their lips brushed against each other and ignoring the pain to her leg Savannah wrapped them around Tristan's waist.

**&&&&&**

"Would you tell me what happened?" Savannah asked. She and Tristan had long since made it to his room and they were currently in his bed. Savannah was snuggly tucked under Tristan's arm that he had around her waist. Tristan had his body cocooned around Savannah's trying to hold her as close as possible.

The silence drug on for an eternity before Tristan spoke, "The night she died?"

"Yes."

Tristan sighed and buried his face into Savannah's hair for a few moments before pulling his face back. "That night Isolde was walking through town." Tristan said reflectively, "I told her that it was not wise because she was so far along with child." Savannah did not have to read his thoughts to know how this story was going to play out. "I was with some of the others in the training yards when there was a Woad attack." Tristan said continuing, "All I could think was to find Isolde, if I could reach her then all would be fine." Savannah put her arm over Tristan's and stroked his arm with her thumb as he continued with his pain filled story.

"By the time that I had fought my way to where she had been Isolde was already gone. I found her huddled over the body of a small child that she had tried to save from the burning building." Tristan said, "A beam had blocked the door if she had not been with child she could have climbed up and jumped out of the window."

'_I should have saved her.'_

Savannah turned in Tristan's arm and put one of her hands on the side of his face, "You did not know there would be an attack it is not your fault that Isolde died, and you should _never _think otherwise." Tristan buried his face into the side of Savannah's neck. Savannah turned in Tristan's arms and nudged his forehead with her own forcing the knight to look at her.

"Do you love her?" asked Savannah. Tristan gave a small nod. "Did you let her know it?" asked Savannah.

Tristan said nothing but Savannah could hear him think the words, _'Each day'_.

"Listen to me Tristan, that is the most important thing you could ever have done. Isolde died protecting a child and she died knowing that she was loved by a good man." Savannah said putting a hand on the side of his face. She brushed a thumb against the tattoos on his exposed cheek.

"Would a good man let his wife die?" asked Tristan.

"Would a good man try to protect people the way that you do?" Savannah countered, "You are a good man Tristan." Savannah turned back in his arms and snuggled her back against his chest. Once she had settled in Savannah picked Tristan's hand up and kissed the inside of his wrist and his palm. She locked her fingers within Tristan's and pulled his arm back around her.

'_I do not deserve you.' _thought Tristan. Savannah put her free arm over the arm Tristan had on her waist.

'_I do not deserve you.' _Savannah thought. A moment after that thought entered her head Tristan gave her middle a quick squeeze.

"Tristan?"

Tristan's response was to burry his face into Savannah's neck and mumble, "Sleep." Savannah closed her eyes trying to sleep despite what would happen come day light.

**&&&&&**

Lancelot hoped around his room holding one of his legs. "You curly haired fool!" screamed Evelyn. Her hair was loose from its usual braid and the ties on her pants were loose. Evelyn was looking around the room for something else to throw at the knight. Lancelot ducked behind his bed as cups and other objects were thrown his way.

"That is not what I meant!" yelled Lancelot.

"What else could you possibly mean by calling me a vexing-fool of a woman?" snapped Evelyn. She crawled onto the bed and grabbed her next piece of weaponry, a pillow. Evelyn was able to get in a good wack to Lancelot's face. Lancelot rolled away from the bed and jumped to his feet. With the years of fighting experience aiding him, Lancelot dodged another swing of the pillow and got close to Evelyn. Lancelot carefully knocked her back on the bed and sat on her waist while holding her hands above her head.

"If you could stop attacking me for a few moments and listen," Lancelot said.

"You are far too heavy to be sitting on me you cow! Get off!" yelled Evelyn. She tried to get him off but because Lancelot was sitting on her waist and holding her arms down it did nothing. Evelyn growled in frustration that she did not have the power to move Lancelot.

Lancelot leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Evelyn's, "You challenge me Evelyn, Gods know that you do but I would not have it any other way." Lancelot could feel Evelyn freeze under him. Lancelot pulled his face back and looked down at Evelyn who had an extremely confused look on her face.

After a few moments of silence Lancelot grinned, "Have I rendered the great Evelyn silent?" Lancelot by this time had moved his hands from Evelyn's wrist and one was on either side of her head. To respond to his remark Evelyn said nothing. However, Evelyn tugged on the front of Lancelot's tunic pulling him into one of the most earth shattering kisses Lancelot had ever had.

**&&&&&**

Savannah slipped out of Tristan's hold and gather her cloths getting dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. Part of her knew that he was probably awake and aware of her actions, and she knew that if that was the case she was gratefull that he was giving her time to prepare. Savannah pulled her hair back from her face as she stood by the door. With a sigh Savannah gave Tristan one last glance before she left the room.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn woke up to a pair of lips gently kissing her all over her face. She opened her eyes grinning. Lancelot was laying on top of her holding most of his weight up on his forearms looking down at Evelyn with a smirk. "That is not a poor way to start a morning." Evelyn said smiling.

Lancelot's smirk grew, "I know something better."

He leaned in for a deeper kiss but Evelyn stopped him by putting a hand over his lips, "I cannot I must get dressed."

Lancelot moved his face so that his lips were no longer behind Evelyn's fingers, "What for?"

"I do not believe that you forgot what is not far from this fort."

"The Saxons." answered Lancelot understanding. Evelyn slipped out from under Lancelot and began to dress in her cloths from the day before. Lancelot laid in his bed watching Evelyn silently dress. Lancelot propped up one of his arms and rested the side of his head in his hand.

"Would you come to Sarmatia?" Lancelot asked as Evelyn pulled her pants up.

"Would you ask me to go to Sarmatia?" asked Evelyn.

"I am." Lancelot said.

Evelyn went back to getting dressed and as she pulled her shirt over her head Evelyn answered, "No."

"Why will you not come?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn was pulling on her boots completely focused at her particular task she did not look up when she answered, "Because I do not know if I will live past today. It is going to be a long battle."

Lancelot sat up in shock, "You mean to stay and fight?"

"I do not have a reason not to." Evelyn answered with a shrug.

"You could be harmed is a reason." Lancelot responded.

Evelyn smirked, "Now Lancelot if I did not go after something because I could be harmed I would not be with you now." Evelyn could see Lancelot bristle at her comment.

"And what is it that you mean Evelyn?" asked Lancelot in a stiff tone.

Evelyn answered his question with one of her own, "Is there a woman at this fort that does not know your touch?" Lancelot thought about the women that he had encountered over the years and suddenly the number was not so impressive. Lancelot could brag and boast all he wanted before this moment but now he was almost disgusted with himself. Lancelot could then feel frustration building up as he snapped his jaw together.

"I am many things Lancelot, but not a fool. I do not expect anything to happen if I live after today." Evelyn said.

"And if I did?" asked Lancelot, "I mean do."

Evelyn cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Evelyn then wore a completely sincere but joking smile on her face, "Find me after the battle." Evelyn approached the bed and gave Lancelot a chaste kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. Lancelot laid face flat in his bed and made his hands into fist while he growled with anger.


	17. Battle

Auras and Thoughts

Hey guys! I am glad to see that all of my stories are being enjoyed and that there are still people out there willing to put up with my work. Enjoy!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Evelyn cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Evelyn then wore a completely sincere but joking smile on her face, "Find me after the battle." Evelyn approached the bed and gave Lancelot a chaste kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. Lancelot laid face flat in his bed and made his hands into fist while he growled with anger.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn entered the stables to find that her horse was already saddled and ready to go. Savannah was holding out to Evelyn the reins of her horse while she waited with her own. "Where do you believe that you are going?" asked Evelyn taking her horse from Savannah.

"To battle, you could not possibly believe that I would let you go alone." Savannah said grinning.

"Sav you can barely walk, how long would you last fighting the Saxons?" asked Evelyn.

Savannah snorted, "Tristan said the same thing."

"Foolish us we could be right." Evelyn said.

"I would call you foolish but I do not want anything to be thrown at me." Savannah said with a knowing smirk.

Evelyn punched her friend on the arm, "Do not believe that your injury will protect you from my wrath."

Savannah laughed, "Well I have a sword that can."

Evelyn snorted, "That sword will have to convince the Saxons."

"Hmm no argument from Evelyn, I must say that I am impressed." said Savannah getting onto her horse with a grin.

Evelyn gave her friend a mock glare, "Do I seem in the mood to argue with you?"

"Gods Evelyn do you not realize that sleeping with a man is suppose to put you into a good mood, not a bad one?" asked Savannah turning her horse towards the exit of the stables.

"Then I suppose that is what one could appoint your good mood to."

"It is possible." Savannah replied grinning. The two women met with Guinevere who was waiting for them at the edge of town.

"Let me make one thing clear Woad, just because we fight with you and your people today does not make us friends." Evelyn said.

"Understood." Guinevere said with a small nod. The three women rode out of the town and into the woods where they found themselves in an encampment of Woads preparing for battle. After refusing to be painted as a Woad or dressing in the traditional garb of a Woad fighter Evelyn and Savannah found themselves among the ranks of the archers. Evelyn looked across the field of smoke and up at the hill where she expected to see Arthur. Arthur however was not the only one on the hill, all of his knights were next to him. Evelyn's grin spread across her face as her eyes rested on Lancelot.

She nudged Savannah, "Arthur is not alone."

Savannah frowned at her friend, "I know there are the Woads and the pair of us."

"And a few others." Evelyn said her grin progressing into a full out smile.

Savannah frowned, "What are you talking of?" Evelyn put her hand on Savannah's head and turned it to face the hill where Arthur and the other knights where waiting to attack the Saxons.

"Oh I know that they were thinking about coming back the whole time they were gone. I heard them changing their mind." Savannah said.

Evelyn smacked her friend in the back of the head, "Focus on the fight not the voices, and you cannot say that you are not proud that Tristan came back."

Savannah thought of Tristan coming back to fight, and she knew for a fact that most of the reason had been for Tristan to be able to stand by a man he had considered a friend the last fifteen years. She also knew for a fact that another reason for Tristan turning around had been her. It was likewise with Lancelot who had been replaying his morning conversation with Evelyn. "I never said I was not." Savannah said holding down a smile.

**&&&&&**

Evelyn looked around the battle field for her next fight she locked eyesite with a particularly large Saxon. She knew by the smirk on his face that he thought he was going to have an easy battle. Evelyn was more then willing to prove him wrong. They locked swords and while the Saxon was beating against her with brute strength Eveyln beat him out with being able to move and dodge. Evelyn dropped to the ground and stabbed up at the Saxon. She then realized her sword was not the only one who had stabbed into the Saxon. Evelyn turned and got to her feet finding herself facing Lancelot. "I had the matter in control." snapped Evelyn.

Lancelot pushed Evelyn aside and stabbed the Saxon trying to sneek behind her, "Like that one?"

Evelyn stabbed a Saxon in the throat behind Lancelot, "No like that one!" Evelyn yanked her sword from the Saxon who fell foward to the ground grasping at his throat. Evelyn smiled innocently at the curly haired knight. Lancelot returned Evelyn's smile with a glare and then he growled in frustration as a Saxon came to fight him. After Lancelot decapitated the man he turned to see Evelyn fighting a Saxon.

Lancelot did not wish to distract her but he could not stop the words from leaving his lips, "Please realize Evelyn you need someone to protect you."

Evelyn parried a blow and twisted the Saxon's sword away from him, and then stabbed the Saxon with his own sword. Evelyn brushed hair from her face with the back of her hand as she turned to Lancelot, "From what? I am a grown woman Lancelot I have taken care of myself for quite some time now." Lancelot was about to go for the Saxon trying to sneak up behind Evelyn when she turned and stabbed quickly and turned back to face him.

"But you still need someone!" Lancelot yelled as he found himself tangled up in another fight.

Evelyn offered a laugh over her shoulder as she turned to meet her own fight. "This is coming from the man-whore of Hadrian's Wall!" Evelyn said as she fought, "Not everyone is dependant on others as you are."

"But everyone needs someone." Lancelot said drawing his second sword to fight.

"I am content with my life as it is Lancelot and I am content with the relationship we had." Evelyn said.

Lancelot called over his shoulder, "Now who is the whore?"

Evelyn sliced the Saxon's throat splattering blood all over herself. She tried to clear some of the blood around her mouth away by wipping the back of her hand across her mouth, "What did you call me?"

"What else would you call a woman that slept with a man and never wishes to be with him again?" asked Lancelot.

"If you were wise you curly haired freak, then you would take your odds with the Saxons!" Evelyn yelled as she turned to face the new onslaught of Saxons.

**&&&&&**

Savannah flinched as her knee buckled under her again as she locked swords with a particularly gruff Saxon. The man smirked and it turned into a laugh as he forced Savannah backwards. "The little witch is injured." laughed the Saxon.

Savannah offered a smirk of her own, "Do you not know an injured witch is dangerous?" Suddenly four female Woad warriors tackled the Saxon to the ground. Savannah used her sword as leverage to get to her feet.

She looked down at the dead Saxon, "The Woads are also dangerous." Savannah fell backwards over the bodies of fallen Saxons and Woads. As a sword came down towards Savannah she rolled away and got into a crouching position. She looked past the Saxon to see Tristan in a clearing fighting a large Saxon who seemed to have long golden hair. Savannah also clearly saw the fight not going in Tristan's favor. Savannah slipped into the insanity of the fight and ran as fast as she could with her limp. Savannah stumbled into the clearing just as the massive Saxon knocked Tristan to the ground. She looked around desperately for something to save Tristan. Savannah's eyes rested on a Woad dagger in a Saxon's heart. She did not have experience throwing daggers but Savannah did not take time to think on it as she pulled her arm back and threw. The dagger landed in the Saxons' thigh. Savannah's plan to distract the Saxon from Tristan worked the Saxon had completely forgotten about Tristan and had turned his sights on her. Just as the Saxon was going to reach her Arthur came from nowhere and began fighting the Saxon. Savannah stumbled to her feet and hobbled to the place where Tristan was laying.

Savannah fell to her knees, "Tristan?"

His eyes opened sluggishly, "Savannah?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"I am right here are you well?" Savannah asked. She brushed hair from Tristan's face. Tristan wore a small smile. _'What does it look like?'_ Savannah wanted to laugh but she could not stop the panic that was welling up. Tristan raised a shaky arm and grabbed Savannah's hand in his. He let their combined hands fall to his chest were his ragged breathing was evident. Savannah put her head on Tristan's chest praying to the Gods that Tristan would live through the battle.

**&&&&&**

Lancelot wanted to speak to Evelyn and make her understand what he had meant by his words. The Saxons however continued to appear and every time he would be free of a fight Evelyn would be entangled in one. Lancelot turned at one point during the fight and he watched Evelyn expertly defend herself against two Saxons. Evelyn stabbed one man in the gut and he crumpled to the ground holding his injuries, and the other man received a stab wound to the heart. Evelyn sensed someone staring at her and she glanced over her shoulder to see it was Lancelot.

"What?" she asked in a less then pleased tone.

Lancelot smirked, "I am admiring the way you are defending yourself."

Evelyn gave a disgusted snort and her disgust was plainly etched on her face, "The battle field is not a time for your attempt at romance." Lancelot allowed himself a smile as he blocked the sword of a Saxon attempting to sneak up on him. Lancelot did not realize how long he had been fighting but the familiar ache came to his body as the adrenaline began to leave his system. Lancelot pushed through the pain as he scissor off the head of a Saxon as another ran for Lancelot to meet his fate.

A feminine screech met his ears as finished off another Saxon. Lancelot knew that he could not risk to turn around as another Saxon approached him. With a feral growl he kneeled down and stood up with all of his strength flipping the Saxon over his shoulder. Lancelot then turned and slashed the throat of the Saxon. He looked up to Evelyn holding almost all of her weight on one leg as she tried to fight off a smiling Saxon. Lancelot looked to Evelyn's injured leg to see blood pouring through a gash in her leg. Something unspeakable snapped inside of Lancelot. He dropped his sword and ran tackling the Saxon to the ground.


	18. Aftermath

Auras and Thoughts

The fight was over and Evelyn felt something missing. Lancelot was having to support most of her weight because of the injury that she had received to her thigh. Arthur was holding a limp but still breathing Guinevere. Dagonet and Bors were helping Gawain to walk as Galahad followed closely behind them holding a bloody hand to his forehead. Savannah. Evelyn forgot her leg and began trying to walk. Her leg gave out from under her but Lancelot caught Evelyn in time. "Lancelot we have to find Savannah." insisted Evelyn.

"Then let me help." Lancelot said. Evelyn nodded past the tears and let Lancelot help her to walk. Evelyn looked over all of the black auras that had settled over the bodies. Evelyn saw the last colors fade from other bodies to only be replaced by the darkness.

'_Gods let Savannah be safe. Please let her live.' _Evelyn begged in her thoughts She stopped and tried to ignore the throbbing in her leg. Evelyn saw two fait red auras. He grip tightened on Lancelot's arm and she tried to walk over. Her weight was too much pressure and her leg crumpled again, but once again Lancelot easily caught her and picked her up into his arms.

"Lancelot put me down I need to sit." said Evelyn.

"Then let me carry you back to the house and you may rest." said Lancelot.

"I have to go find Savannah, go look over there." said Evelyn. She was pointing at the place where she had seen the two red auras. Evelyn prayed with each step that Lancelot took that it would be Savannah's aura that she saw. Her grip tighten on Lancelot as they came into the small clearing. Evelyn clumsily clamored out of Lancelot arms she fell forward next to Savannah who was laid out on the field holding hands with Tristan. Evelyn gently reached out and carefully touched Savannah's arm. Savannah grumbled and weakly pushed Evelyn's hand away.

"Stop thinking so loud Evelyn." Savannah rasped. Evelyn leaned forward crying and hugging her friend.

"Air." coughed Savannah. Evelyn laughed through her tears and sat back, "Gods I thought you were dead."

"I am too stubborn to die before my time Evelyn." mumbled Savannah.

**&&&&&**

The four days that had past since the battle of Badon Hill found the fort to be in a peaceful but bustling state. Arthur despite his fatigue from the battle had pushed through the pain to lead the townspeople and the Woads piece back the town. The second in command, Lancelot, did not see very much relaxation the next few days and as soon as a bandage was put around his injured arm he was out the door to help Arthur. In fact the only ones that were still confined to bed after four days were Gawain, Evelyn, and Guinevere. No complaints could be heard from Gawain though. The woman that was his nurse always seemed to have a blush on her face when Gawain would smile at her. Gawain found himself looking forward to the painful bandage replacements just so he would have a chance to see Aissa again.

The two women however were completely different stories and every day that they were confined to bed their complaints grew louder. Guinevere would calm considerably when Arthur would come by for his frequent visits and she would seem to find the energy to put on a smile. Lancelot however had been banned from the healing room until further notice because of Evelyn. When he had tried to visit her the day after the fight, Evelyn had tried to crawl out of the bed to strangle him. She then had to be held down to the bed while she cursed and screamed out at Lancelot.

Savannah could be found following Tristan nagging him to let her help with the repairs. Tristan could be heard saying that she could not do much since her left arm was wrapped up in a bandage. Savannah would then be heard calling Tristan names. The argument had become so frequent the only time that people would begin to worry is when the argument was not occurring. Savannah opened the door to the healing room and slammed the door behind her.

She then proceeded to sit next to Evelyn in a huff, "That moronic scout!"

Evelyn grinned, "That was quiet an entrance."

"It was not meant to be one." snapped Savannah.

"What has your lover done now?" asked Evelyn.

"Do not associate that pig to me." snapped Savannah.

"If you are going to be in a sour mood would you please leave? I am far too tired to listen to more complaints about him stopping you." Evelyn said.

"Oh and what would you have me do? Sit and listen to your complaints about missing Lancelot?" asked Savannah. Evelyn struggled to sit up in the bed all the while glaring at Savannah.

"Arthur visits the Woad everyday." Evelyn whispered.

"Well I would imagine that Lancelot would visit you everyday but you tried to kill him the first time he came to see you." Savannah said putting her hands on her hips.

"He upset me! And now Lancelot is refusing to come see me." complained Evelyn sitting back.

"Eve…"

"Forget about it Sav I am not in the mood to talk to you." Evelyn said. Evelyn laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. Savannah growled in the back of her throat and stormed out of the room.

Savannah limped out of the house and around the town to find Lancelot and Galahad carrying a large post between them. They stopped when Galahad saw Savannah approaching them. Just as Lancelot began to turn around Savannah reached up and grabbed a fist of Lancelot's curls. She started walking back to the house forcing Lancelot to walk with her at the risk of loosing a fist full of hair. Savannah led the screeching Lancelot back through the town and into the healing room. It was not until Savannah had forced Lancelot into a chair by Evelyn's bed that she let go of his hair.

"You and you," Savannah said pointing between Evelyn and Lancelot, "talk, now!" Savannah then limped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Lancelot watched Savannah leave while rubbing his head, "Why must she be violent?"

"Because she is Savannah." Evelyn answered with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"What do we talk about?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn shrugged, "Why have you not tried to visit?"

Lancelot frowned as he continued to rub his head, "Arthur and Dagonet banned me from coming here. Do you not remember, you tried to attack me."

"I was upset because you called me a whore."

"You called me a whore." Lancelot corrected.

"Because you are!" exclaimed Evelyn sitting up.

"And you are not?" asked Lancelot.

Evelyn threw her pillow at Lancelot, "No I am not. Would you care to know how many men I have been with before you?"

Lancelot squinted his eyes in suspision, "How many?"

"I have only been with one man before you Lancelot. That man was my husband, how does that make me a whore?" asked Evelyn arching a brow.

"You are married?" asked Lancelot agast. "How many women have you been with that have been married?" Evelyn asked.

Lancelot looked away refusing to answer the question and instead posed a question of his own, "Why did you not tell me that you were married?"

"Because my husband is dead. Are you jealous of a dead man Lancelot?" asked Evelyn.

Lancelot glared at Evelyn, "Is this why you wished for me to visit? To mock me?"

Evelyn then had the most genuine look on her face as she said, "I missed you." Those three words shattered Lancelot.

"You what?" asked Lancelot unsure of what he had heard.

"I missed you. How many times do I have to say it for you to get it through your thick head?" asked Evelyn.

Lancelot moved and sat on the bed, "Say it again."

Evelyn sat back with a frown directed at Lancelot, "Excuse me?"

"Say it again." Lancelot answered.

"I missed you?" Evelyn asked with a frown.

"Say it." Lancelot said leaning in.

"I missed you." Evelyn repeated.

"Again." Lancelot requested scooting closer to Evelyn.

"Why do you wish me to keep saying that I miss y…" Evelyn was unable continue with her words because Lancelot captured her lips in his. Lancelot put his right hand to Evelyn's face as he leaned against her with his teeth gently tugging on her bottom lip. Lancelot pulled back enough to rest his forehead on Evelyn's.

The two were wearing matching smirks but Evelyn found her voice first, "Now you know why I missed you."

Lancelot's smirk grew, "Is that all I am to you?"

Evelyn smiled, "And a little more." Savannah sat on the battlements resting her head against the warm stone with closed eyes. Her legs were dangling over the side of the wall gently tapping the beat to a song she hummed to herself.

"You could fall." a gruff voice comment from behind Savannah.

Savannah did not bother to open her eyes and allowed a soft smile to rest on her face as she responded, "I would land on my feet."

"You should be resting." Tristan said leaning back against the wall.

"What does it seem that I was doing?" asked Savannah.

"Did you kill Lancelot?" Tristan asked.

Savannah let a small laugh escape, "No I am reserving that right to Evelyn. I was only forcing them to speak with one another."

Savannah smiled as she could hear the snort in Tristan's thought, _'How did you make Lancelot do anything?' _

"I grabbed a fist full of his hair. It was either come with me or loose his precious curls." Savannah said with a small chuckle. Savannah still rested against the stone as she could feel Tristan nodding his head. _'Will you be angry with me tomorrow?' _

Savannah smirked and spoke allowed, "Will you allow me to help tomorrow?" asked Savannah.

'_No you need to rest.' _

"Well Tristan I suppose you just answered your own question then." Savannah said allowed. Tristan moved to sit behind Savannah and he rested on the stone opposite of Savannah and turned to face her.

"What if I rested with you?" asked Tristan allowed.

Savannah turned over her shoulder with a grin to her green eyes, "How much resting would there truly be?"

Tristan then graced her with one of his rare half-smiles, "As much as you wish." Savannah tried to pretend to be irritated with Tristan as she got up and walked back with Tristan to the house. Savannah did not try to hold Tristan's hand in anyway knowing that he was not overly fond of those signs of affection. That is why Savannah surprise grew tenfold when Tristan reached out and held her hand. He then interlaced his fingers with her and gave Savannah's hand a tight squeeze. Tristan then allowed his hand to drop by his side as the couple walked back into the house.


End file.
